Je t'ai toujours aimé
by K0K0R0
Summary: je t'ai toujours aimé, mais toi tu m'as rejeté...mais est-ce encore le cas maintenant?...maintenant qu'il y a Kate, que j'aime...mais toi je t'ai toujours désiré...FIC TERMINE
1. Default Chapter

Prologue :  
  
-Evans, alors, tu veux sortir avec moi ?? demanda, un jeune homme, plutôt beau garçon.  
  
-Pour la énième fois, Potter non !! s'exclama une belle rousse  
  
-Mais pourquoi !!  
  
-Parce que tu n'es qu'un prétentieux, un fils à papa qui prend les filles comme des objets d'un jour, tu crois que tout le monde t'aime pour ta popularité, ton soit disant humour, tes blagues débiles, MAIS C'EST FAUX !!!!  
  
-mais......  
  
Le jeune homme ne pu terminer sa phrase que la belle rousse était parti en direction du château accompagnée de ses amis.....  
  
Cette scène de ménage dura pendant plus de 2 ans, et à chaque demande, James Potter se faisait rejeté....Mais, Lily voyait bien que Potter avait changé, en bon bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait que dire non....elle ne pouvait s'avouer qu'il avait changé pour... elle....c'était trop dur, son ennemi de toujours tombe, comme par magie, amoureux d'elle, allez savoir pourquoi.....Pourtant Lily n'était pas très belle, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle avait pourtant de magnifiques yeux émeraudes, une chevelure de feu, et une peau de porcelaine aussi douce que la rosée du matin.....et lui, lui....c'était un véritable dom juan, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux noisettes et une carrure d'athlète....tout pour plaire, mais ça ne plaisait pas à Lily, non, ça ne lui plaisait pas.........Il ne fallait plus que ça...  
  
Il faisait assez frais ce soir là, ce n'était pas un temps à sortir dehors, mais pourtant Lily voulait prendre l'air, se rafraîchir les idées, et c'est en arrivant, près du lac qu'elle pu apercevoir, une silhouette bien bâtie....elle reconnue James, il avait le dos tourné....  
James entendit du bruit, c'est elle se dit- il......son cœur commença à battre la chamade, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, lui, James Potter avait peur, peur de tomber amoureux, peur de tomber amoureux et de se faire rejeter par l'être aimé....il fit apparaître un bouquet de lys blanc et se retourna, il se retrouva face à face avec Lily....  
  
-Mais, Potter que fait tu ici, tu devrais être en train de.....  
  
-Evans... Lily....laisse moi parler..... Pour la dernière fois, et ça je te le promet, je repose ma question veux-tu sortir avec moi ? demanda James d'une petit voix qui se voulait assurée  
  
Et pour la première fois, Lily hésita, James avait l'air sincère, James ETAIT sincère....mais....  
  
-Non, Potter, tu as beau avoir changé, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi....je suis désolée  
  
-Au moins ça a le mérite d'être claire....dit-il en esquissant un sourire forçé pour cacher sa déception. Bon, Lily jolie, je te laisse....dit-il en posant le bouquet de lys au pied de Lily, James partit en courant, mais Lily pu voir, une larme, James Potter avait versé une larme....Soudain, Lily se sentit mal, son cœur se serra....Ce n'était rien, se dit-elle, ça va passer...  
  
Mais ce soir là, rien n'avait passé, elle avait senti la terre se dérober sous ses pieds, à partir de ce moment, tout changea, à partir de ce moment, notre histoire commença......  
  
Petite précision, la sixième année de Lily et des maraudeurs se termine par le biais de ce fic, dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera directement nos amis en septième année.  
  
Bon, ce n'est qu'un début, j'espère qu'il vous plait.......  
  
Merci de m'avoir lu  
  
Sirius69 


	2. Kate Pierce

Chapitre 1 : Kate Pierce....  
  
James était allongé dans l'herbe, il contemplait les étoiles.........Il soupira....Bien sûr il était heureux avec Kate, sa petite amie depuis le début de l'année....Il était même plus que heureux, il était aux anges.....Mais il ressentait comme un manque, un vide....pour la énième fois il soupira.....  
  
-Alors, James, on rêvasse ?? demanda Kate qui venait de le rejoindre  
  
-Non, je pensais à toi.....dit James avec un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser  
  
-Ah, et moi je pouvais pas rester dans la tour, je voulais venir te rejoindre tu me manquais trop......dit Kate avec un large sourire  
  
-Viens, allonge toi près de moi, tu vas pas rester debout tout le temps quand même !! s'exclama James  
  
-J'attendais que tu m'invites.......dit celle-ci  
  
-Tu connais les constellations qui parsèment le ciel ?? demanda James en regardant son interlocutrice  
  
-Non.......Me dis pas que toi si !!! dit elle étonnée, James fit oui de la tête  
  
-Tu vois, elle c'est la constellation du chien, l'étoile la plus brillante s'appelle Sirius.....  
  
-Tiens tiens, j'en connais un qui devrait être content.....  
  
-Elle c'est celle du Chasseur, avec Orion son étoile principale......  
  
-Et elle, cette constellation, la plus brillant..........demanda Kate en montrant un amas d'étoiles étincelantes.....  
  
-C'est la constellation de Vénus, avec son étoile, la plus brillante de toutes, à ce moment là, son cœur se serra......  
  
-et elle s'appelle ??  
  
-Lily.....dit James en fermant les yeux  
  
-James, ça va ?? demanda Kate inquiète  
  
-Oui, oui, merci.....bon, on rentre, je commence à avoir froid.....  
  
-Je te suis mon preux chevalier.........  
  
Et sur ce, ils repartirent en direction du château.....main dans la main......Kate Pierce.......élève à Gryffondor, en 7ème année, elle a les yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains coupé court......elle sortait avec James depuis 2 mois, depuis ils n'avaient eu aucun problèmes, c'était la vie en rose......mais ces temps-ci, elle sentait que ça n'allait plus.....d'accord, James était toujours attentionné, aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour.....mais elle le sentait........  
  
Lily était perchée dans un arbre, elle avait tout vu et tout entendu....Tout au long de l'intermède, Lily avait senti son cœur se serrer......pourquoi....ce n'était que Potter....Potter.....Un petit prétentieux, un fils à papa un...... « Non, il a changé......pour toi........... »Lily secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et redescendit de son perchoir.....Elle regarda le ciel et vit la constellation de la Vénus, avec son étoile la plus brillante....... « Lily.....dit James en fermant les yeux » pourquoi, était-il si mal......à la prononciation de son prénom ?? « Parce que.....Il t'aimait, et toi.........toi tu l'a rejeté........ »Lily secoua une nouvelle fois la tête...  
  
-Satané voix !!!!!!s'exclama Lily en allant en direction du château  
  
Aujourd'hui, à Pré-Au-Lard, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs élèves de Poudlard faisant leurs emplettes pour le bal d'Halloween, qui aura lieu le week-end suivant...... Lily, Samantha (Sam pour les intimes lol) et Cathy se trouvaient « CHEZ LORRAINE : prêt à porté pour tous » cela faisait une bonne heure que les filles zigzaguaient dans tous les rayons parmi toutes ses couleurs......  
  
-Puis-je vous aider mesdemoiselles ?? demanda une employée  
  
-Heu, oui, on cherche des robes de soirée pour Halloween......dit Sam  
  
-Suivez moi, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut......  
  
L'employée les emmena vers l'arrière boutique.......Les filles furent émerveillés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles....  
  
-Pour vous mademoiselle, je vous verrais bien avec ceci ! dit elle en montrant une robe à Lily  
  
-Pour vous, celle-là ! dit l'employé en s'adressant à Sam  
  
-Et enfin, ceci pour vous ! termina t-elle pour Cathy  
  
-......  
  
-Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensé ??  
  
-Elles sont sublimes !! s'émerveilla Lily  
  
-On les prend !! s'exclama Sam  
  
Les filles payèrent et allèrent vers les TROIS BALAIS pour rejoindre les maraudeurs......sur le chemin, les filles rencontrèrent un groupe de Poufsouffle....  
  
-Lily, attends !!! cria un jeune homme en se détachant du groupe  
  
-Ah, salut Amos, comment vas-tu ??demanda la concernée  
  
-Bien merci.......mais ça irait mieux si tu me disais « oui » !! dit il avec un sourire irrésistible  
  
-Mais, oui pourquoi ?? demanda Lily confuse  
  
-Lily, tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ?? demanda Amos très maladroitement, ce qui fit sourire Lily  
  
-Oui, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir......répondit Lily en lui faisant son plus beau sourire  
  
-Génial, alors, je viendrai te chercher à ta tour !! a plus Lily jolie !!! dit il en rejoignant ses amis  
  
-Eh bah, t'as bien de la chance ! dit Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude  
  
-C'est vrai, Amos est trop mignon......dit Lily  
  
Quand les filles furent arrivées, elles s'installèrent......Sam à côté de Sirius pour mieux lui faire ses câlins (ils sortent ensemble depuis 1 an), Cathy à côté de Rémus (c'est la même chose) et enfin, Lily en face de James et Kate...La discussion fut très animée, ponctuée par quelques blagues(pas toujours comprises) de Sirius........la conversation vira au bal d'halloween et des cavalier(e)s de chacun  
  
-Je suppose que James y va avec Kate, Remus avec Cathy, moi avec ma douce, et tendre Sam (qu'est-ce que tu veux !! marmonna Sam entre ses dents) mais, toi, par contre, ma Lily jolie, je sais, pas.....qui est l'heureux élu ??  
  
-Eh bien, j'y vais avec Amos Diggory  
  
James fit tomber son verre de bierreaubeure sur la table tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux  
  
-Désolé, elle m'a échappé des mains ! se justifia t-il....  
  
-Mouai......marmonna Sirius  
  
Pendant le reste de la conversation, James rêvassa, et ne cessais de jeter de petits regards à Lily.......  
  
Bon voilà c'est fini, j'espère qu'il vous à plus (moi pas trop mais bon ) Pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible mais bon, je crois que c'est pô encore ça.....Pour l'histoire du chantage, ça a été vache de ma part, donc j'arrête....Je suis dsl, milles excuses pour mon comportement.....encore dsl Et pour les constellations et les étoiles y'a des trucs qui ont été inventé pour le besoin du fic  
  
Sirius69 


	3. Rejoins moi

Chapitre 2 : Rejoins moi  
  
Les garçons attendaient leur cavalière depuis heu...depuis assez longtemps on va dire !! dans la salle commune des Gryffondor....  
  
-Bon, qu'est c'qu'elles font à la fin ?? demanda Sirius d'un ton las.  
  
-Patmol, c'est au moins la dixième fois que tu le demandes et ça sera la dixième que je te réponds « on n'en sait rien »......dit Remus avec un sourire de réprimande devant l'impatience de son ami.  
  
-Cornedrue dis lui, que c'est tout à fait normal de demander que font les filles......c'est à en devenir fou !!!! s'exclama Sirius en regardant James qui était tranquillement assis sur un canapé regardant les flammes valser. Lunard, mon ami, je crains qu'une pitite bataille s'impose !!!  
  
Remus fit mine réfléchir :  
  
-Patmol, tu as raison.......à trois.......UN  
  
-DEUX  
  
-TROIS !! s'exclamèrent t-ils en se jetant sur James qui eut le temps de dire un « eh ! » tout en entrant dans le jeu de ses amis  
  
C'est comme ça, que les filles retrouvèrent les garçons : Sirius à terre « chevauché » par James et Remus s'agrippant sur le dos de celui-ci (Peter n'existe pas dans ma fic). Les filles (Cathy et Sam) rigolèrent de plus belle, les garçons se retournèrent et devinrent rouge pivoine !!  
  
-James voyons, c'est à moi qu'est réservé le droit de faire ça à Sirius !! dit Sam en faisant mine d'être outrée  
  
-Désolé Sam, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'essayer je vous enviais tellement.......répliqua James en entrant dans son jeu  
  
-Et toi Remus, je crois que tu as passé l'âge de faire du « dada » tu ne crois pas ??  
  
-Mais on est encore tous un peu enfant au fond de nous !! dit Remus en s'approchant pour embrasser sa cavalière, suivit par Sirius qui fit de même avec Sam  
  
-En fait, les filles, vous êtes sublimes !! dit James en se relevant  
  
-Pour une fois il n'a pas tort ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant tourner sa belle.....  
  
-C'est quoi ce « pour une fois » ?? demanda James d'un air menaçant...  
  
-Rien, rien........  
  
-Mais les garçons vous n'avez pas encore vu Lily, si nous on est sublime alors elle c'est une déesse !!! dit Cathy blottit dans les bras de Remus  
  
A ce moment là, on entendit des bruits de pas provenant du dortoir des filles...Lily en descendit, elle était vêtu d'une magnifique robe blanche assez moulante qui épousait ses formes gracieuses, avec un décolleté qui laissait entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine, mais pas trop quand même.......  
  
-Whouah Lily, tu es tout bonnement magnifique !! dit Remus  
  
-Merci, mais je vous retourne le compliment, vous faites très classe vêtu ainsi !!!!  
  
James était hypnotisé : il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Lily, il ne remarqua même pas Kate qui venait de descendre et qui semblait attendre....Après un « Eh, Jamesie » de Sirius, le dénommé se réveilla....  
  
-Oh, Kate, tu es ravissante........  
  
-Merci, On y va ?! dit-elle en entraînant James par le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
Le bal se passa relativement bien, tous les élèves s'étaient énormément amusés, par contre James lui restait les yeux fixés sur une certaine rousse, et sentait des picotements au ventre chaque fois que celle-ci dansait avec Amos......Un peu avant la fin du bal, James alla s'asseoir à une table suivit par Kate.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon amour ? demanda Kate inquiète  
  
-Rien, c'est juste que j'étouffe ici, je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air.....je te rejoins dans la salle commune ok ? Kate acquiesça de la tête et laissa partir James, elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir. « Mais que t'arrive t-il en ce moment James ? » souffla t-elle à elle- même.....  
  
Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le bal était finit, Lily se promenait dans le parc, voulant laisser ses amis un peu seuls pour qu'ils fassent Dieu sait quoi !!! Elle s'assit près du lac ses genoux près d'elle entouré par ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur ceux-ci et regarda devant elle...Pendant un laps de temps elle cru apercevoir une faible lueur verte provenant de la forêt interdite......elle regarda plus intensément mais cette fois rien, il n'y avait que la couleur des profondeurs de la nuit.....Tout à coup elle entendit une brindille craquer, elle se retourna et vit un magnifique cerf qui la fixait sans ciller des yeux.......Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas mal assuré....  
  
-Viens, je ne te ferai pas de mal.......approche......  
  
Le cerf lui obéit et se laissa caresser par Lily....  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es beau....Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des cerfs ici.......  
  
Lily s'allongea imité par son compagnon et finit par s'assoupir....  
  
-Viens...rejoins moi...je t'attends...J'ai besoin de toi...viens rejoins moi...  
  
Une silhouette était accroupis par terre et une autre debout, elle dominait la première de toute sa grandeur et tenait une baguette....L'homme, oui car c'était bien un homme avait un air menaçant...son visage était caché par une capuche noire, on ne pouvait apercevoir que ses grands yeux rouges menaçants...il ouvrit la bouche...et...  
  
-Avada Kedavra...  
  
Une Lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet la victime... celle-ci eut juste le temps de pousser un hurlement déchirant...  
  
-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!! Lily se réveilla en sursaut, elle se trouvait toujours devant le lac, elle avait les larmes aux yeux....elle sentit quelque chose sur sa main et regarda......  
  
-Ah, c'est toi.....dit elle en voyant le cerf qui lui léchait la main, celui- ci releva la tête et Lily pu voir ses yeux pleins de tristesse et d'inquiétude.....Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?? dit Lily en souriant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la château escortée par l'animal....  
  
Elle entra dans le château sans oublier de dire « au revoir » au cerf...elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor, elle passa le tableau de la grosse dame et s'appuya contre celle-ci, elle poussa un long soupire....et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle regarda les flammes valser...Elle les regarda intensément...Au bout de cinq minutes elle sursauta......elle...elle venait de l'apercevoir....  
  
elle venait d'apercevoir le meurtrier de ses parents, l'homme dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.....  
  
-Voldemort......murmura Lily  
  
A ce moment le tableau de la grosse dame pivota laissant entrer.....  
  
-....  
  
Voila c fini  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plut !! Merci de me laisser des reviews et merci de m'avoir lu !!  
  
Sirius69 


	4. Confidences pour confidences

Chapitre 3 : Confidences pour confidences  
  
-....  
  
- Potter !! s'exclama Lily. L'appelé sursauta et regarda son interlocutrice, il fit un petit sourire et répondit.  
  
-Bonsoir Evans...  
  
-Mais que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci??  
  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question....  
  
-Bah.....heu.....commença à bafouiller Lily, Rah...et pis zut j'ai pas à me justifier....  
  
-Du calme Evans....dit James en levant ses mains faisant mine de se protéger  
  
Lily soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé devant les flammes qui dansaient...A son plus grand étonnement, James s'assit près d'elle et l'imita.....  
  
-Alors, Potter, tout va bien avec Kate ?? demanda Lily connaissant très bien la réponse..  
  
-Oui, parfaitement bien, tu peux pas savoir à quel point......dit celui-ci tout en restant le regard fixement posé sur les flammes  
  
-Potter.....je voulais.....je voulais juste....se remit à bafouiller Lily  
  
- Est-ce que Miss Evans serait en train de bafouiller devant son ennemi de toujours James Potter ?? demanda James avec un large sourire  
  
-C'est que c'est pas facile !! dit elle en se tortillant une mèche de cheveux, Bon, voilà je voulais m'excuser de toute ces fois où je t'ai traité de prétentieux, arrogant, et j'en passe....mais je...  
  
-Merci...souffla James en la fixant  
  
-.....  
  
-Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de t'excuser ça devrait plutôt être moi et puis après tout tu avais raison.....  
  
-Nan, je crois que j'en faisais un peu trop !!! dit celle-ci avec un petit rire pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Son rire fut suivit par celui de James...  
  
-Et toi dis moi, tu n'as toujours pas de prétendants ?? demanda James  
  
-Non... -Dommage les garçons de Poudlard ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent...  
  
-...  
  
-Tu sais, s'il n'y avait pas Kate, je pense...je pense que je serais encore en train de te faire la cour...  
  
-Mais maintenant tout est différent......dit Lily à regret  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai....Evans...  
  
-...  
  
-Si...si je ne t'avais pas exaspéré à ce point crois-tu qu'on aurait eu une chance ??  
  
-Potter, je n'en sais rien, pas plus que toi d'ailleurs, mais on ne peut pas changer le passé...ce qui est dommage pour quelques évènements qu'ils soient.....  
  
-Oui, dommage comme tu dis....  
  
Pendant un peu plus de 5 minutes il y eut un silence....et pendant plus de 5 minutes, Lily regardait James..... Tandis que celui-ci était retourné à sa contemplation du feu...« C'est vrai qu'il a changé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, déjà qu'avant c'était un beau gosse et maintenant c'est un Dieux !! Et puis il a arrêté toutes ses manières que je détestais tant, maintenant....maintenant, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux.....maintenant qu'il est avec elle....Kate....Mon dieu crois-tu vraiment que......que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de James ?? » 'Non, tu l'aimais depuis longtemps mais tu étais trop arrogante pour t'en rendre compte !!' dit une voix dans sa tête avec un ton de reproche. «Et puis tous ce qui vient de se dire entre nous me fait encore plus pencher vers cette réalité si fatale puisque que j'ai raté ma chance, QUELLE IDIOTE je fait !! »' Ca tu peux le dire !!'.  
Lily sentit la fatigue l'envahir elle ferma les yeux un moment.....  
  
Lily r'ouvrit les yeux et vit que James la regardait...elle se sentit rougir....  
  
-Lily, je...je me suis comporté comme un idiot, j'aurai du m'apercevoir plus tôt que je ne pouvais te remplacer.....Je t'aime ma Lily jolie....  
  
Et tout doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement...A présent leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, James quémanda l'ouverture de la bouche de Lily, celle-ci ne broncha pas....et leur baiser devint plus passionné....ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.....et se regardèrent......  
  
-Lily......Lily......LILy......LILY !!!  
  
-Evans....  
  
L'interpellée ouvrit les yeux...James la regardait avec un petit sourire....celle-ci frotta ses yeux et dit difficilement :  
  
-Désolé Potter....je...je crois que je me suis assoupis.........  
  
-On devrait aller se coucher.....Il est tard et demain nous avons une lourde journée !!  
  
Ils se levèrent et se quittèrent sur un simple « bonsoir » puis allèrent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.....  
  
Lily venait d'apprendre un fait que même elle ignorait jusqu'à présent....  
  
-Je t'aime James Potter ! souffla Lily à elle-même  
  
Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard....Comme elle l'avait dit, on ne peut pas changer le passé on ne peut qu' en subir les conséquences aussi fatales qu'elles soient....  
  
« Il est affreux de voir revenir avec des couleurs d'avenir tout ce qu'on détestait dans le passé »  
  
James n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, pourquoi, pourquoi, a- t'il fallut qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux de Lily Evans ?? Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à elle, elle hantait ses nuits, Dieu seul sait à quel point il l'aimait.....Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, il y a Kate, bien sûr il l'aime, mais pas au même point, Kate était sa seule stabilité dans sa vie amoureuse...et Lily, était, est et sera toujours son seul fantasme qui sera à jamais inassouvis....  
  
-Je t'ai toujours aimé ma Lily jolie.........souffla James à lui-même  
  
Il devait reconquérir sa belle, mais comment ?? Et puis Kate est toujours là, elle ne mérite pas ça..... Ah, et j'ai mal à la tête à force de me creuser les méninges !! Je les aime, mais j'y repenserai demain !! Et puis, Demain est un autre jour.....  
  
Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plus !!  
  
Si oui, bah postez des reviews pour me donnez vos avis Et si non, bah postez des reviews pour me dire pourquoi vs avez pas aimé, pour que je m'améliore...  
  
Sirius69 


	5. IL l'appalle

Chapitre 4 : IL l'appelle...  
  
James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se trouvaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, et se dirigeaient vers Pré- Au-Lard...Inutile de préciser qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé le couvre feu....  
  
-Bon, ça y est, on est a Pré-Au-Lard....chuchota James  
  
-Oui, bon, qui a la carte ?? demanda Remus. Tous se retournèrent vers Queudever  
  
-Bah quoi ?? demanda celui-ci ne comprenant pas.  
  
-Peter ne me dit pas que TU l'as oublié !! s'exclama Sirius  
  
-Bah, à vrai dire tu l'as dit à ma place....dit Peter en baissant les yeux gêné  
  
-Les gars, empêchez moi de faire un meurtre !! s'exclama Sirius  
  
-Bon, les gars c'est rien, je vais aller la chercher....dit James en sortant d'en dessous de la cape et en rebroussant chemin...  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor :  
  
-Bonne nuit les filles !! s'exclama Lily avant de se blottir dans ses couvertures et de s'endormir...  
  
Mais pourtant, elle ne semblait pas autant endormie que ça...Lily se leva de son lit...cette lueur que dégageait ses yeux avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard froid sans aucune émotion apparente...Le corps de Lily passa le tableau de la Grosse dame et se dirigea à l'extérieur de l'établissement, vers la Forêt Interdite....  
James traversait le parc de Poudlard avec prudence, quand il arriva au niveau de la forêt interdite, il vit une fine silhouette...Il la connaissait que trop bien....Elle portait une nuisette blanche faite de soie, celle-ci mettait en valeur ses magnifiques formes....il reconnu également sa chevelure de feu qui virevoltait à cause du vent...mais quelque chose clochait dans ce magnifique tableau...James fronça les sourcils, Lily se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite...  
  
-Lily...souffla James en la suivant discrètement  
  
Lily marchait pieds nus, à chaque pas de fait, elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité de la forêt...Elle avait le regard dans le vague, elle ne cillait pas à un seul moment...Par moment les branches des arbres l'égratignaient ou la faisaient trébucher...Mais à chaque fois, elle se relevait toujours avec ce regard sans jamais se réveiller....A présent elle se trouvait dans une clairière, au milieu on pouvait apercevoir une lumière bleutée. James venait de la rejoindre, essoufflé, il continua à avancer vers elle sans geste brusque, il la vit se diriger vers cette lumière envoûtante mais derrière celle-ci James pouvait parfaitement voir le mal....Lily venait de lever sa main en direction de la lumière, elle hésita longuement, l'effleura légèrement....James revint à ses esprits et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour empêcher Lily de faire ça....  
  
-LILY ARRETE !!!!! s'exclama t-il.  
  
Celle-ci se retourna, le regarda étonné puis tomba à terre...James se précipita vers la rousse, s'agenouilla auprès de celle-ci et la prit dans ses bras....Elle était gelée. James défit sa cape et la passa autour des épaules frêles de Lily, il la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de se diriger vers le château... Il vit Lily ouvrir les yeux, James lui sourit, un sourire protecteur que Lily ne lui connaissait pas...  
  
-James...murmura Lily  
  
-Chuuut ma douce...Je suis là maintenant....dit James en resserrant son étreinte.  
  
James l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Quand Mme Pomfresh la vit elle poussa un cri aigu.  
  
-Mon garçon, allongez la sur un lit je vous prie...dit celle-ci en reprenant son calme. James s'exécuta.  
  
Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Il la regarda, « c'est fou comme elle est belle quant elle dort, un vrai ange » pensa James 'Eh oh James, n'oublie pas que tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un...'. Après que Mme Pomfresh eut administré une potion à Lily, elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre l'air inquiet...Une demi-heure plus tard, James entendu des bruits de pas venant des portes de l'infirmerie. James se retourna et vit ses compères qui abordaient un large sourire.  
  
-James, je sais que Lily est plus attrayante que nous, mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir quand même !! chuchota Sirius qui s'était rapproché du lit de Lily suivit par Remus et Peter.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?? demanda Remus inquiet.  
  
-Je ne sais...je l'ai retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite...quand je l'ai interpellé elle s'est évanouie....  
  
-Rho.....elle a succombé à ton charme légendaire !! murmura Peter  
  
-Queudver c'est pas drôle....dit James -Bon, nous on retourne dormir, tu viens Cornedrue ?? demanda Remus  
  
-Heu...non, je vais encore rester ici, je pense...dit James tout rouge  
  
-Bah, si tu veux....dit Sirius en baillant.  
  
Une fois de plus James resta seul avec sa belle...Finalement au bout d'une heure, il s'endormit lui aussi, épuisé par tous ces évènements....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et au bout de deux minutes elle les ouvrit définitivement, ceux-ci étant habitués à la lumière blanche de l'infirmerie... »Attendez là...pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?? » Lily regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux s'adoucirent quant elle vit James qui dormait paisiblement. Celui-ci remua et la regarda tout en se frottant les yeux...  
  
-Salut...murmura Lily  
  
-'lut ! répondit James en baillant  
  
-Hum...James qu'est-ce que je fait ici ??  
  
-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?? demanda James en arquant un sourcil. Lily lui répondit par un hochement de tête.  
  
-Tu t'es évanouie...en plein milieu de la nuit...Alors, je t'ai ramené...dit James en baissant les yeux  
  
-Et tu es resté à mon chevet toute la nuit ?? James répondit oui de la tête sans relever les yeux.  
  
-Alors, merci mon preux chevalier... dit Lily en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.  
  
-Mais de rien ma fleur de Lys...dit James en répondant à son sourire. Il y eut un silence qui fut bientôt brisé par la voix de Dumbledore.  
  
-Miss Evans, je vois que vous allez mieux....(Lily approuva de la tête) Dans ce cas vous pouvez aller prendre votre petite déjeuner....Quant à vous Mr Potter, j'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau tout de suite....(James et Lily froncèrent les sourcils)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Qu'il y a-t-il professeur ?? demanda James qui se trouvait à présent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Miss Evans....  
  
James lui raconta toute l'histoire en « oubliant » bien sûr de mentionner son escapade à Pré-Au-lard. Une fois le récit terminé, James posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.  
  
- Que c'est-il vraiment passé professeur ??  
  
-Mr Potter...commença Dumbledore d'un air grave...Votre amie, à subi le sort d'IMPERIUM....C'est Mme Pomfresh qui l'a découvert en la soignant....Et pour la lumière bleuté je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle signifie.....Mais votre amie est, je le craint, en danger...  
  
-Quoi, comment, et par qui ?? s'affola James qui s'était levé de sa chaise.  
  
-Le sort à été jeté par un sorcier très puissant...Je vous demanderai de veiller sur Miss Evans....Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise....  
  
-Professeur je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour...  
  
-Mr Potter je vous fais confiance...maintenant allez manger un bout avant le début des cours....  
  
-Bien, professeur.....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
James entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea directement vers ses amis.  
  
-Qu'ech che qu'il te voulait ?? demanda Sirius la bouche pleine.  
  
-Ho, heu rien de très important...répondit James en portant son intention vers une tête rousse qui discutait vivement avec ses amies. Lily le regarda puis lui sourit.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
à suivre...  
  
Voila, un nouveau chapitre de fait !! j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Et que vous avez compris...() Merci de prendre une pitite minute pour me reviewer....même si ça ne vous à pas plut... Merci de me lire  
  
Sirius69 


	6. Garde rapprochée

Chapitre 5 : Garde rapprochée  
  
Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine que l'histoire de la Forêt Interdite était passée, une semaine que James joue le garde du corps...Sous les yeux réprobateurs de Kate.  
En ce samedi matin, les maraudeurs, Cathy, Sam et Kate étaient dans la salle commune et discutaient des vacances qui approchaient. Les autres Gryffondor étaient soit pas réveillés, soit éparpillés dans l'enceinte du château, ce qui laissait une salle commune particulièrement calme.  
  
-Bon, qui ne reste pas pour les vacances ?? demanda Sirius  
  
-Moi !! s'exclamèrent ses interlocuteurs  
  
-Pareil pour moi...vous allez où ? continua Sirius  
  
-Pour ma part, je vais en France avec mes parents. dit Remus  
  
-Moi, je vais en Amérique pour voir ma sœur qui étudie là-bas ! dit Sam  
  
-Et nous on passe les vacances ensemble....dit James en embrassant Kate  
  
-Oh, les tourtereaux, y'a des chambres pour cela !! dit Remus en souriant  
  
-Et toi Sirius tu fait quoi ces vacances ?? demanda Cathy  
  
-Oh, je crois que je vais inventer de nouvelle blagues pour nos Serpentard préférés !! s'exclama Sirius rêveusement  
  
-Je vois que vous avez mûrit depuis l'année dernière !! ironisa Sam.  
  
-Un maraudeur reste un maraudeur...dit Sirius en regardant les escaliers des dortoirs des filles ( il a entendu des bruits de pas)  
  
Lily venait de descendre du dortoir et avait une mine affreuse, mais restait belle malgré tout...Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux verts avaient perdu cette lueur qui les caractérisait si bien et Lily ne dégageait plus cette joie de vivre...  
  
-Coucou...dit-elle faiblement  
  
-Oh ma Lily ça va pas ?? demanda Cathy en se rapprochant de son amie  
  
-Tu es fiévreuse ?? demanda Sam en mettant sa main sur le front pâle de Lily  
  
-Non, ça va...je suis pas très en forme en ce moment c'est tout...je sais pas ce que j'ai...répondit Lily en souriant.  
  
-bon, si tu le dit. Dit Sam en allant s'asseoir suivit de Cathy.  
  
Lily quant à elle, elle était restée debout et regardait le paysage blanc qui s'offrait à elle...la période de Noël était sa préférée...  
  
-Youhou !! Tu nous écoutes Lily ?? demanda Sirius en faisait désespérément des signes pour se faire remarquer  
  
-Pardon, vous disiez ? demanda Lily  
  
-Tu pars où ces vacances ?? reprit James en la fixant de ses yeux noisettes. Lily le regarda longuement avant de répondre.  
  
-Je reste ici...mes parents ne seront pas là...répondit Lily avec une pointe de regret  
  
-Ah, pas de chance !! s'exclama Kate  
  
-Bon, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque...dit Lily  
  
-Ma Lils, arrête de fréquenter cet endroit...reste avec nous...dit Sam  
  
-Non merci, mais je doit absolument prendre un livre...désolé...dit Lily en leur offrant un magnifique sourire  
  
-Bah, attend Lily, je viens avec toi ! s'exclama James qui s'était levé  
  
-Non, merci James, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule en ce moment...  
  
-Mais...James ne pus finir, étant donné que Lily venait de passer le tableau de la grosse dame  
  
Sam et Cathy soupirèrent.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les filles ? demanda James qui était sortit de ses pensées  
  
-Oh, rien, c'est juste que Lily nous inquiète...dit Sam  
  
Devant les regards interrogateurs des autres, Cathy reprit :  
  
-Depuis une semaine Lily n'est plus la même, elle ne mange presque pas, ne dort plus et aborde cette mine chaque matin...On dirait que quelque chose s'est passé et la changé...  
  
James avait écouté attentivement les dires de Cathy et avait fait un petit calcul dans sa tête....Cela faisait une semaine que Lily était allée dans la Forêt interdite, ces évènements étaient-ils liés ?? Durant cette semaine il était encore plus tombé amoureux de la rousse...Etant donné qu'il devait la surveillé. A ce moment il y eu un DING dans sa tête...Il avait oublié qu'il devait faire attention aux endroits que fréquente Lily alors sans dire un mot à ses camarades il sortit en flèche de la salle commune.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui aussi ?? se demanda Sirius.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
James courait en direction de la bibliothèque, une fois arrivé, il scruta chaque recoin de celle-ci sous le regard suspicieux de Mme la Bibliothécaire. James venait de regarder le dernier coin et n'avait trouvé aucune Lily dans les parages...Il sortit de la bibliothèque inquiet. Il regarda par une des fenêtres et vit non loin de la Forêt Interdite une tête rousse. Alerté, il sortit à toute vitesse du château.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
Lily s'était abaissée, et cueillait quelque chose dans la neige quand soudain elle entendit une voix...une voix glaciale qui l'appelait...elle se releva et fixa les profondeurs de la Forêt...  
  
-Lily, que fais-tu ?? demanda James en gardant son calme. Lily sursauta et se retourna vers James et répondit.  
  
-Ah c'est toi...tu m'as fait peur...dit-elle tandis que James se rapprochait d'elle.  
  
-Je venais cueillir des Fleur de Lotus, elles poussent qu'en hiver....(on va faire comme si c'était vrai...)Elle sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily en regardant James. Ce regard fit littéralement fondre celui- ci...  
  
-Oui, tu as raison...souffla James  
  
-Tiens, c'est pour toi...(elle donne les fleur à James) on se promene ?? James avait à peine dit oui que Lily l'avait déjà saisi par le bras.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lily et James marchaient tranquillement autour du château et discutaient de tout et de rien, à présent ils avaient leurs doigts entrelacés, ça c'était fait naturellement...  
  
-Alors, j'ai entendu dire que Sirius habitait avec toi ?  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai...  
  
-La cohabitation se passe bien ??  
  
-Si tu savais...il ne me lâche plus, toujours sur mon dos, il est pire que ma mère !! s'exclama James. A cette remarque Lily rit. James aimait entendre son rire cristallin et sourit.  
  
-J'aime te voir rire, tu es tellement plus jolie !! dit James. Lily rougit mais reprit :  
  
-Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas jolie quand je ne ris pas ??  
  
-Si, bien sûr mais une personne heureuse est toujours plus rayonnante qu'une personne malheureuse....Lily le regarda et esquissa un sourire. Alors, tu ne pars pas rejoindre ta famille pour Noël ??  
  
-Non, mais bon, je ne peux rien y faire. dit Lily en gardant son magnifique sourire  
  
-C'est dommage, une aussi jolie fille que toi ne devrait pas rester seule durant les temps de fêtes...  
  
-James arrête tu vas me faire rougir...  
  
-Je crois que c'est déjà fait !! s'exclama t'il  
  
-Alors, et toi, tu fais quoi ?reprit Lily  
  
-Je les passe avec Kate...A ce moment, les yeux de Lily s'assombrirent et elle retira aussitôt sa main de celle de James  
  
-Il commence à faire froid, on devrait rentrer...James approuva et fit apparaître une cape qu'il déposa sur les épaules de Lily. Sans un mot ils retournèrent au château.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Voila un autre chapitre de fait !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas de postez une petite review pour m'encourager et pour me donner votre avis !!  
  
Sirius69 


	7. Le venin d'un serpent

Chapitre 6 : Le venin d'un serpent

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis pour le petit-déjeuner, les discussions portaient sur le bal de Noël – qui aura lieu vendredi soir- et des vacances – qui débutent le samedi suivant le bal. Tout le monde mangeait avec appétit, tout le monde excepté une certaine rousse...

En effet Lily n'avalait rien et ce depuis des jours et des jours, son teint était de plus en plus pâle et elle maigrissait à vue d'œil.

-Lils, t'as même pas touché à ton assiette....soupira Cathy

-Ah, désolé Cat', mais je n'ai pas faim aujourd'hui....

-Tu n'as pas faim, tu n'as pas sommeil, tu as du travaille....Ca fait des semaines que tu nous répètent les mêmes choses !s'indigna Sam

-Mais je...

-Bon Lils ça suffit...dit Sirius en empoignant une cuillère pleine de porridge et en la mettant de force dans la fine bouche de Lily. Maintenant mâche !! Lili s'exécuta pour ne pas s'étouffer, une fois finit, elle reprit son souffle.

-Barbare !! s'exclama t-elle en lançant des éclairs au brun

-C'est pour ton bien Lils, ton manque de nourriture et de sommeil peuvent influencer sur tes pouvoirs magiques !!! Ca peut être dangereux !!! dit Remus d'un air serieux

-Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas...tout va bien vraiment...Lily se leva. Je vous rejoins dans la salle de métamorphose, j'ai encore des recherches à faire....Une fois Lily sortit de la grande salle tous soupirèrent.

-Elle va se tuer au travail !! s'exclama Sam

-Que veux tu, on peut rien y faire...répondit Cathy

-Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ce qu'il se passait ?? demanda James en arquant un sourcil

-Si, mais rien ne sort, elle ne veux rien nous dire...

-Vous savez quoi les filles, je sais quel est son problème....dit Kate en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-Et quoi ? demandèrent les autres

-C'est simple ; Lily à besoin d'un petit ami !! décréta Kate

-MAIS NON !! cria James. A ce moment toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui. Enfin, heu...je veux dire que c'est pas son genre d'avoir un p'tit ami...bafouilla James en regardant fixement son assiette.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?? Toutes filles rêvent d'un prince charmant, et jusqu'au dernière nouvelle Lily EST une fille.Je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous ces états James !! dit Kate.

-Moi je sais...marmonna Remus. Cathy qui avait entendu fit un énorme sourire et rigola discrètement...Elle aussi savait...

-Je crois que Kate à raison...Qui pourrait être assez bien pour notre Lily ?? réfléchit Sam en regardant les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

- Pourquoi pas Richard Cowley ?? proposa Kate

-Non on peut trouver mieux, quelqu'un de gentil, sympa , pas trop bête et surtout mignon...

-Gareth Duffy??

-Trop p'tit !

- Rufy Blesh ?

-Non il se croit être le centre du monde !

- Alex Tanner ??

-Heum...Je suis sûr qu'il fera l'affaire !! dit joyeusement Sam.

-Mais non !! s'indigna James. Il...il est...heu...nul au quidditch !!

-Tu rigoles James !! s'exclama Sirius. C'est l'un des meilleurs Gardien de Poudlard !

-Merci Si'...dit James entre ses dents en fixant Sirius d'un regard noir.

-Mais de rien Cornedrue ! dit Sirius

-Bon, je crois que c'est dans la poche, j'ai entendu dire qu'Alex trouvait Lily sensasse !! En plus on est avec les Serdaigle en métamorphose !! dit Kate toute excitée

-Bon, on devrait y aller, les cours vont commencer. Dit Remus en se levant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily était dans la bibliothèque depuis 5 minutes, elle marchait dans chaque rangée de livres en scrutant les rainures de ceux-ci avec attention. Elle vit soudain un livre à la rainure magnifique, elle le prit et lut le titre : « Les effets d'un venin ». Malgré elle, Lily esquissa un sourire. La rousse commença à ouvrir l'ouvrage mais celui-ci tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Lily étonnée regarda ses mains, elles tremblaient, et avaient l'air plus faible qu'auparavant...Lily les frotta et remit le livre à sa place puis sortit rejoindre sa classe de cours.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient déjà dans la salle de cours et attendaient leur professeur de métamorphose. Lily arriva à son tour et chercha une place de libre, elle en vit une à côté d'un Serdaigle : Alex Tanner. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Sam et Cathy. Celles-ci firent un geste d'impuissance avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Lily alla donc s'asseoir au côté d'Alex.

-Salut ! dit celui-ci

-Salut. Dit Lily

-Ca va ?

-Bien merci....

-Silence !! dit le professeur Macgonagall en entrant dans la salle. Donc aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser une transformation plus complexe et qui vous sera peut être demandé pour vos ASPIC (soupir de tous les élèves). Prenez vos plumes et posez la devant vous. Vous devrez transformer cette plume en animal, bien sûr pas un petit insecte ou autre, cette fois ça doit être un animal plus volumineux....Pour cela vous devez visualiser cette animal dans votre tête et dire la formule correspondante....Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure !

-Pffff...elle pouvait pas demander plus simple !! soupira Sirius

-Mon cher Patmol, comme à tous les cours tu vas réussir cette transformation avec brio comme James et moi d'ailleurs !!dit Remus en regardant Cornedrue. Mais celui-ci avait le regard posé sur une certaine tête rousse qui rigolait avec son voisin. Cornedrue si tu continus à la fixer comme ça, Kate risque d'être jalouse....James se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Fixer qui ?? demanda James innocemment

-Bah chai pas, une certaine rousse aux yeux verts par exemple !! murmura Sirius

-Mais n'importe quoi !! s'exclama James un peu trop fort

-Mr Potter, si mon cours vous ennuie dite le moi !! réprimanda Macgonagall

-Pardon professeur...

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans tous ces états ?! demanda Remus en souriant

-Vous vous faites des idées, je ne regardais pas Lily...

-Et qui te dit qu'on te parle de Lily ? demanda Sirius

-Argh, vous m'énervez !! dit James en retournant à sa transformation

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Lily et Alex :

- Lily t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais belle ?? dit Alex tout en agitant sa baguette dans le vide faisant mine de travailler.

-Oui, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre....rougit Lily

-Heu, en fait...je...je voulais te demander....

-Oui ?? encouragea Lily

-Enfin, tu sais, y'a une sortie à Pré au Lard...et heu...enfin je me demandais non, je me disais que ça serait bien si on y aller ensemble ?? risqua Alex

-Oui, je serai ravie d'y aller avec toi....sourit Lily

-Vrai de vrai ?? s'exclama Alex

-Oui vrai de vrai !! dit Lily en faisant un grand sourire...

-Mr Tanner, Miss Evans voyons votre transformation...dit Macgonagall qui vérifiait le travaille fait.

-Oui professeur ! dit Alex en agitant sa baguette sur sa plume tout en disant la formule. La plume se transforma en serpent mais à la place de sa peau écailleuse se trouvait un plumage vert d'eau.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça Mr Tanner, vous n'êtes pas assez concentré !! critiqua le professeur. A vous Miss Evans.

-Bien professeur ! acquiesça Lily

Lily ferma ses beaux yeux vert émeraude et visualisa un majestueux aigle au plumage d'or. Une fois l'image bien en tête Lily agita sa baguette en direction de la plume, celle-ci se transforma lentement à la surprise de tous.Pendant que la plume se transformait difficilement, Lily sentait son énergie, ses dernières forces la quitter, le brouaba de la salle n'était plus que murmure aux oreilles de la rousse. La dernière chose qu'elle vit était son magnifique Aigle se retransformé en plume dans un plouf sonore et involontaire...Lily tomba dans les pommes, elle était à bout de forces...

-Miss Evans !! s'exclama le professeur en voyant son élève chanceler. Elle porta sa main sur le front de la rousse et la retira immédiatement : il était brûlant. Au mon dieu !! Vite il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !!

-Je vais la porter professeur ! dit James en sortant du groupe d'élèves qui regardaient le spectacle

-Merci Potter !! dit Minerva en voyant le Gryffondor prendre sa collègue dans ses bras. Le cours est terminé, retournez à vos occupations !! reprit-elle en se lançant à la suite de James, en direction de l' infirmerie.

Sam et Cathy prirent les affaires de Lily, elles étaient mortes d'inquiétude pour leur amie elles voulurent rejoindre celle-ci mais furent arrêter par le lycanthrope.

-On ira tous la voir après dîner, je pense qu'elle à besoin de repos, et ça ne sert à rien d'y aller inutilement...

-Pourquoi inutilement ?? demanda Cathy en soulevant un sourcil

-Parce que Mme Pomfresh vous jettera dehors sans discuter !!Et crois en mon expérience !! soupira Sirius

-Bien alors on ira la voir ce soir...se résigna Sam

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

James portait Lily dans ses bras musclés, celle-ci était tranquillement blottit contre son torse ( nda : elle a de la chance !!). James la regarda longuement et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à un ange...Un ange tomber du ciel...Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix affolée de l'infirmière.

-Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, Pompon, c'est Miss Evans : elle est vidée de toutes forces et aborde une sorte de fièvre...

-Bien installez la sur un lit, je m'en occupe

-Mr Potter vous devriez allez manger...

-Mais professeur je...c'est ma collègue préfète....

-Mr Potter, je sais que vos sentiments envers Lily ne sont pas que professionnelles, mais votre présence n'arrangera rien...La voix de Minerva s'était adoucit.

James sortit inquiet, elle avait raison il aimait tant Lily, il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait pu donner sa vie pour elle, mais comment le lui dire, plus les jours avançaient plus il sentait la belle rousse s'éloignée de lui, petit à petit...Il s'était fait une raison, Lily méritait mieux...Nan en fait aucun homme ne la méritait elle...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily était adossée à son coussin. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours, le temps qu'elle se remette en forme. Son énergie revenait petit à petit en elle, mais...Mais elle sentait, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus aussi forte qu'avant, quelque chose se passait...Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui pompait son énergie vital...Elle écoutait sans vraiment entendre les propos de ses amis, ils étaient venus lui tenir compagnie et lui donner de la nourriture bien grasse....

-...et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé les pieds par dessus la tête !!! finit Sam

-J'aurai voulu voir ça !! dit Lily en faisant semblant d'avoir écouté

-Oui c'était à mourir de rire !! dit Remus

-c'est vrai, mes compliments à Cornedrue !! s'exclama Sirius en faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

-C'est vrai que cette fois j'ai fait fort !!! se félicita James

-Eh, les chevilles ça va ??demanda sarcastiquement Sam

-Les visites sont terminées !!! Partez maintenant ! s'exclama Mme Pomfesh.

-Bon Lils, on se revoit demain en cours !! murmura Cathy. Lily hocha la tête et sourit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait fait un rêve horrible elle en avait encore des frissons tout le corps...Sachant qu'elle ne retrouverait plus le sommeil elle sortit en douce de l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard pour prendre l'air. En tournant dans un couloir elle entendit des éclats de voix. Curieuse de nature elle alla chercher leur propriétaire...Elle se cacha derrière une statue et vit une scène qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : James et Kate se bécotaient tranquillement sans se soucier des évènements qui se passaient autour ils en avaient dieu que pour l'un et l'autre. C'est avec la vue embrouillée par les larmes qu'elle courut comme une furie...Ses pas la conduisirent vers la forêt interdite, s'apercevant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Lily s'arrêta. Elle était dans une clairière, la forêt était calme, aucun bruit ne venait déranger cet amas d'arbres. Néanmoins elle entendit un bruit, un sifflement, elle regarda à ses pieds et vit un serpent. Elle regarda ses yeux ambré et fut tout de suite hypnotisé par cet océan jaune doré...Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily s'était baissé à la hauteur du reptile, ils se toisaient du regard...Tout d'un coup, d'un geste brusque la bouche du serpent s'abattit sur le cou de la jeune fille en y déposant son liquide...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voila, encore un chapitre de finit !!!

J'espère qu'il vous à plus !! Merci de postez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser...Et encore merci de lire ma fics

Sirius69


	8. Un seul baiser

**Chapitre 7 : Un seul Baiser...**

Il faisait beau dehors, le soleil rayonnait de mille feux, les oiseaux chantaient un chant mélodieux...C'est dans cette atmosphère idyllique que Lily se réveilla, elle était à l'infirmerie avec un affreux mal de tête...Comment est-t-elle arrivée ici ? ça elle l'ignore. Elle essaya de remettre ses idées en place mais en vain. Elle ne se souvenait de rien de la nuit qui avait précédé ce réveille migraineux. Elle s'habilla remplaçant les grossiers vêtements de l'infirmerie par ses propres habits. Une fois fait, Lily se dirigea vers son dortoir.

-Eh Lily ça va ?? demanda une amie Serdaigle

-...

-Eh Lily tu m'entends ??

-...

-Lily je te parle !! Cette fois la concernée se retourna et fit face à la Serdaigle d'un air menaçant

-Ecoute p'tite peste, parle moi si tu veux mais ne t'attends pas à une réponse quelconque si je n'ai pas envie de te parler !! lâcha Lily

-Mais Lily, qu'est-ce qui te prends??

-Ce qui me prends ? Ce qui me prends c'est que j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour la gentille Lily Evans qui fait tous son possible pour aider autrui comme une idiote, qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds par ces pourritures de serpentards et qui n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle veux à cause de ce fichu badge de préfète en chef de mon cul...ce temps est révolu crois moi !!

Sur ce Lily tourna les talons et continua sa marche en laissant une Serdaigle figée sur place par les propos de la rouge et or. Une fois arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame Lily donna le mot de passe.

-Bonjour Miss Evans comment allez vous ce matin ?

-Mal !! Bon tu m'ouvres sale grosse mégère ! s'exclama Lily

Outrée la grosse dame s'exécuta non sans protester devant ce blasphème. La rousse se dirigea vers son dortoir, une fois dans celui-ci elle commença à fouiller dans tous ses tiroirs pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison. C'est à ce moment là que choisirent ses amies pour rentrer.

-Coucou Lils, tu n'es plus à l'infirmerie ?? demanda Cathy

-Bha si je suis là c'est que non ! cracha Lily. Sam fronça les sourcils mais reprit contenance.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ??

-Mais merde, c'est pas vos affaires !! s'exclama Lily en sortant du dortoir comme une furie.

Cathy et Sam se regardèrent incrédules ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pendant toute la journée Lily n'avait pas cessé de se révolter, d'insulter tout le monde y compris les profs sous le regard abasourdi de tous les élèves présents. Elle n'avait même pas assisté au déjeuner et au souper. Ce qui avait inquiété tous ses amis. Ils l'avaient cherché mais en vain elle s'était volatilisée et n'apparaissait que pour les cours pour pouvoir lâcher tous ce qu'elle avait à dire.

C'était le matin, le jour suivant du pétage de plomb de Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter parlaient de ça quant un James dans les nuages apparut à leur côté.

-Tiens, Roméo n'est pas avec sa Juliette ?? demanda Sirius avec un large sourire

-Kate et moi ne sommes plus ensembles... (HOURA !!)

-AH, désolé mec...dit Sirius

-Non de toute façon c'est mieux ainsi, je me sens comme libéré.

-Mais pourquoi vous avez cassé ?? demanda Remus

-Lunard je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler...ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Lily.

-On parlait justement de ça ! dit Peter. Cathy et Sam arrivèrent l'air morose. Elle s'assirent à côté de leur petit ami respectif puis soupirèrent à l'unisson.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a les filles ? demanda Remus

-C'est Lily elle...

Mais Cathy ne put terminer sa phrase que des sifflements retentirent de part et d'autre de la grande salle. Les maraudeurs, Cathy et Sam se tournèrent à leur tour vers les portes de la salle et ils eurent tous le souffle coupé. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci se trouvait Lily, vous allez me dire bah pourquoi ses sifflements ?? Et moi je vous répond regardez là de plus près....En effet Lily portait un débardeur rouge extrêmement moulant, une jupe noire en cuir très très courte et des bottes noires de la même texture. En plus de cet accoutrement très excentrique Lily s'était maquillée (ce qui est rare chez elle) et avait laissé ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules. (C'est Samedi, donc les élèves peuvent s'habiller comme ils veulent). C'est donc sous les sifflements de la gente masculine et les yeux écarquillés des filles que Lily alla s'asseoir prendre son petit déjeuner. Du côté des Maraudeurs, tout le monde continuait à la fixer les yeux ouverts et la bouche descendant de trois étage plus bas.

-Pincez-moi je rêve !! dit Sirius. Mais AILLEUH !!! Mais merdeuh Queudver, c'était ironique ce que je viens de dire

-Pardon...s'excusa le rat.

-Heu les filles qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lily ?? demanda Remus en clignant des yeux

-Ca va lui demander, en un jour elle a tellement changé qu'on ne sait même plus qui elle est....

POINT DE VUE DE JAMES :

Quand Lily est entrée dans la grande salle, j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de sauter sur elle tellement elle était belle...non elle était même plus que ça. Malgré mes efforts je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier. En fait c'est à cause et grâce à elle que Kate et moi avons rompu et maintenant j'en suis heureux...Mais pourquoi ce changement ??

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Lily se lever et se diriger vers la sortie en compagnie d'un Poufsouffle, un certain Roland Bradford. N'y tenant plus je la suis laissant mes amis à leur discussion. Une fois sortit de la salle, je me dirige vers l'endroit où est la rousse le plus « discrétos » possible. En tournant dans un corridor je la vois plaquée contre le mur avec son Serdaigle en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tout en la tripotant un peu partout sous ses vêtements pas très catholique. Je reste la pendant un peu moins d'une minute et au bout de celle-ci je me retourne et rebrousse mon chemin le cœur brisé....

DU COTE DE LILY :

-Tu savais que t'étais une vrai bombe !! souffla Roland en reprenant son souffle.

-Chut, embrasse moi. Dit Lily en continuant son travail.

Ce petit jeu continua une petite minute avant que Roland n'écarquille les yeux et tombe par terre raide comme un piquet.

-Et toi tu savais que t'étais une vrai pourriture !! s'exclama Lily en pointant sa baguette sur lui et en le soulevant vers une salle inconnue des autres élèves.

Une fois le travail fait, elle alla au parc en quête d'autres sorciers. Elle continua ce petit manège toute la matinée, à la sortie de cette mystérieuse salle, Lily percuta Alex Tanner.

-Ah Lily je te cherchais...dit celui-ci en baissant les yeux. Tu sais...tu es très jolie aujourd'hui...et heu...chai pas si tu te rappelles mais...

-Oui, je sais on devait aller à Pré au Lard ensemble...Bah, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allez viens. Dit Lily en prenant la main du garçon et lui faisant son plus beau sourire elle l'emmena vers une calèche en direction de Pré au Lard.

Les Maraudeurs sortaient du magasin de farces et attrapes de Pré Au Lard et allait rentrer à Poudlard pour essayer leurs achats sur quelques Serpentards.

-Oh, Attendez j'ai oublié de poster une lettre pour mes parents...dit James en s'arrêtant. Continuez sans moi je vous rejoindrais !!

-Ok, mais n'en profite pas pour draguer les filles Cornedrue ! ironisa Patmol

James se retourna en esquissant un sourire puis il se dirigea vers la poste. Une fois sa lettre postée il sortit et vit une nouvelle fois Lily et un autre mec se bécoter ardemment. Cette fois James décida de rester plus longtemps en fronçant ses sourcils ne comprenant rien au comportement de la belle rousse. Lily fit le même manège qu'avec Roland Bradford et Alex tomba de la même façon. James cligna des yeux encore plus incrédule que jamais et quant il ouvrit ceux-ci Lily et le Serdaigle avait disparut.

-Alors combien ? demanda une voix glacial

Lily se retourna et fit face à une silhouette enveloppée dans une large cape noire. On ne pouvait que voir ses yeux rouge sang. La rousse se trouvait dans la forêt interdite pour faire son « rapport »

-Au moins une cinquantaine....

-Eh bien, je vois que personne ne résiste à ton charme...

-Peut être mais à présent je n'ai plus de salive et j'ai les lèvres toutes sèches...se plaignit Lily

-Ca ne change en rien ta beauté je te l'assure. Je te demande de continuer ton travail mais mets en ligne les professeurs cela m'aidera d'avantage...

-Bien...

Après l'intermède Lily sortit de la forêt interdite et retourna dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. Elle enfila une nuisette blanche légèrement transparente et ressortit. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cause de l'heure tardive. Lily se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mr Well avait la trentaine et était plutôt beau garçon. Quant elle entra, elle vit son professeur penché sur des parchemins. Quand il entendit du bruit il releva sa tête et déglutit difficilement en apercevant son élève si peu vêtu.

-Tiens, Miss Evans...Mais que faite vous ici et...dans cette tenue peu décente...

-Eh bien...commença Lily en touchant un peu tout dans la salle. Je suis venue vous voir

-Vraiment ?!Lily cette fois était contre son professeur et le regardait droit dans les yeux

-Mr Well, je vous plais ? Le concerné perdu dans l'océan émeraude des yeux de son élève ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Lily aborda un sourire magnifique et commença à l'embrasser. En tant que tout homme qui se respecte, Mr Well commença à explorer le corps de la jeune fille avec ses mains. Après quelques minutes de plaisir celui-ci tomba raide comme tous les autres.

Après une journée épuisante, Lily se dirigea vers sa chambre regardant pensivement droit devant elle, Lily ne put éviter la personne qui marchait à contre sens d'elle. Surprise Lily poussa un petit cri mais reprit toute son assurance en voyant qui c'était. Un de plus ne lui fera pas de mal...

-Bonsoir James...dit Lily d'une voix suave.

-Bonsoir Lily.

-Alors que me vaux cette belle rencontre nocturne ?? continua Lily en mettant ses bras autour du cou musclé du brun.

-Que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure tardive ?

-Bah je faisais ma ronde de préfète...

-Ta ronde de préfète...dans une nuisette blanche...

-Bah oui, ne me dis pas que je ne te plaît pas ainsi....dit langoureusement Lily. Embrasse-moi...

-Quoi ? s'exclama James abasourdit

-Tu m'as très bien comprise...Je sais que tu en as envie...Lily commença à l'embrasser doucement. James se rappelant tous les évènement de la journée interrompit le baiser à regret et regarda la rousse.

-Qu'as-tu fait des autres garçons que tu as embrasser avant moi ?? je les ai vu tomber raides...

-Oh, tu es jaloux ?? Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé...reprit Lily en l'embrassant de nouveau. James s'éloigna une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'as-tu fait de la Lily que j'aimais ?

-Mais je suis là...

-Non...souffla James en se hâtant de retrouver son dortoir pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar

-Tu ne pourras pas résister éternellement....

à suivre

Voilà c'est finit ! j'espère que ça vous à plus !!

Sirius69


	9. A chaque bal, une histoire, partie 1

**Chapitre 8 : A chaque bal, une histoire...**

**1ère partie :**

-Ah, enfin dimanche...dit Sirius en se prélassant sur un canapé dans la salle commune des rouges et or

-Comme tu le dis : enfin...j'ai eu l'impression que cette semaine ne se terminerai jamais...dit Sam

-Tu dis ça à cause du bal de ce soir !! rétorqua Cathy en souriant

-Bah quoi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peu revêtir une belle robe et tout le tralala...se défendit Sam

-Alors poupée, tu te fais belle pour moi ? répliqua langoureusement Sirius.

-Rêves pas trop !! s'exclama sa compagne. T'es pas le centre du monde !

Sirius fit mine d'être blessé mais fut bien vite consolé pas un baiser de sa belle. Leurs amis rirent de bon cœur devant ce petit manège, mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps, car, malgré les bruits de la salle commune nos adolescents entendirent des pas dans les escaliers provenant du dortoir des filles de 7ème année. Leurs regards se posèrent à cet endroit là, sachant éperdument qui allait apparaître. Et oui, une Lily plus joli qu'une Vélane et plus extravagante qu'une grande péripatéticienne apparut. La rousse regarda autour d'elle avant de continuer son chemin. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à ses amis excepté à James à qui elle lança un regard chargé d éclairs. James, se souvenant de la scène d'hier ne cilla pas une seule seconde, et regarda la rousse d'un air de défie et d'incrédulité. Ce contact visuel s'arrêta quant Lily sortit de la salle commune d'un air hautain.

-Lily est vraiment trop bizarre !! s'exclama soudain Remus

-Oui mais très sexy...reprit Peter, qui reçu aussitôt une claque de la part de Sirius à l'arrière de la tête.

-Heu les garçons, vous n'auriez pas vu Franck ?? demanda une gryffondor l'air inquiet.

-Non désolé Alice, on ne l'a pas revu depuis hier soir au dîner...répondit calmement Remus

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Cathy devant le visage apeuré de sa camarade.

-Eh bien, je ne le retrouve plus, il s'est comme volatilisé ! dit Alice au bord des larmes. J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose...

-Ecoute Alice, Poudlard est grand et personne ne peu se volatiliser comme ça...Je suis sûr que Franck se trouve quelque par dans l'enceinte du château...Il a peut être voulu s'isoler un peu, qui sait ?

-Oui, merci, je vais continuer à le chercher...

Sur ce Alice partit de la tour des Gryffondor, une fois qu'elle eu franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les maraudeurs et les filles se regardèrent sans un mot...C'est Sam qui rompit se silence.

-Je...je me rappelle, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Franck il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque en compagnie de...

-De...

-En compagnie de Lily...

-...

-Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai cru qu'elle sortait avec John Streeford, je les ai vu sous le saule pleureur près du lac en train de flirter...dit Cathy en fronçant les sourcils

-Attendez...Temps mort ! s'exclama Sirius. J'ai rien compris à la situation...

-Mais Lily ne peut pas être avec tout les mecs de Poudlard...reprit Remus. Ce...ce n'est pas son genre...vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi et...

-Tu sais, depuis hier, et bien avant, je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait dire la connaître, son attitude à tellement changé...coupa Cathy en hochant la tête.

Il y eu un moment de silence et petit à petit tous les regards se tournèrent vers James. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vide et n'avait fait aucune remarque depuis le début du débat. Celui-ci revint à la réalité et regarda ses amis l'un après l'autre.

-James...tu sais quelque chose ? se risqua Sam.

-...

-James...

-Ecoutez, je vais vous raconter ce que je sais ou plutôt ce que j'ai vu...

James raconta les fois où il avait vu Lily embrasser un jeune homme et où la minute d'après celui-ci s'effondrait comme un vulgaire bout de bois. Il raconta également sa rencontre avec la rousse le soir précédent. Ses amis l'écoutaient avec la plus grande attention en faisant une moue d'incrédulité les uns après les autres...

- Mais alors, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Lily ? dit Sam en disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-Bien sûr j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque – oui Sirius ça m'arrive d'y aller, pas comme quelque uns – et pendant des heures j'ai poiroté sans aucune explication...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps notre jolie rousse se trouvait dans une clairière qui se trouvait dans la forêt interdite qui se trouvait près de Poudlard qui se... (Je crois que je vais arrêter avec mes « qui se trouvait » lol) Bref, Lily était assise sur un rocher vers une étendu d'eau. Elle s'aspergeait doucement profitant du calme de l'endroit. Non loin de là, dans l'ombre des fougères et des arbres des silhouettes regardaient le spectacle sans un mot.

-Vous comptez me regarder encore longtemps ? dit soudainement Lily

Comme si le diable courrait derrière eux les silhouettes s'avancèrent vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci descendit de son perchoir et fit face aux mangemorts qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle les toisa du regard avant de parler.

- Bien, la face n° 1 est prête, plus de la moitié des personnes de l'école son sous mon emprise. Vous, vous attaquerez au début du bal, là ou personne ne s'y attend...puis mes pions rentreront dans l'arène....Dumbledore n'aura pas le choix...Le maître sera content, JE serai content...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les maraudeurs et les filles se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. Tous avaient un air sondeur, perdu dans leurs réflexions les plus improbables les unes que les autres...Quant il entrèrent dans la salle, ils restèrent sur place surpris devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La grande salle était à moitié vide, ce qui était bizarre vu l'heure. De plus les principaux absents étaient de sexe masculin, à vrai dire, il y avait presque que des filles à quelque exception près....Nos compagnons allèrent s'asseoir une fois attablé ils interpellèrent un élève.

-Oh, toi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius

-Je...je...les professeurs sont en train d'en discuter...répondit le jeune

Instinctivement, les maraudeurs et les filles regardèrent en direction de la table de professeurs. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en les voyant discuter avec entrain, ils abordaient tous un air inquiet et la encore, des professeurs manquait dont le professeur de DFCM, de potions, d'astronomie et de Soin aux créatures magique (tous des hommes).

-Vous croyez que...

-Lily ne peut pas avoir fait ça en un jour...

-Mais alors qui ?

-Tout me dit qu'on le saura ce soir au bal...dit mystérieusement James

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'heure du bal était enfin arrivé, la plupart des filles n'avaient plus de cavalier et s'affolait à cette idée...Elles ne comprenaient plus rien et la panique les envahissaient peu à peu...Sirius qui avait déjà un mal de crâne affreux s'énerva quant les couinement de la salle commune des Gryffondor s'intensifia.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI !!!! explosa Sirius. Bon les filles, contentez vous d'être belle et taisez vous !!

Comme si on leur avait mis de la colle superglu, les bruits s'arrêtèrent instantanément. C'est à ce moment que choisirent Sam et Cathy pour descendre. Elles avaient entendu l'intervention de Sirius et abordaient un sourire. Sam s'approcha de son cavalier.

-Mmm, je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi autoritaire...

-Vous ignorez bien des choses à mon sujet Miss Mcguire...

-Bon, on descend ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le bal était plutôt bien animé mais personne n'avait le cœur à danser avec toutes ses disparitions mystérieuses. Les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à rester assis, or ils bougèrent sans cesse dans toute la salle. James, lui, regardait la salle à la recherche d'une personne en particulier.

-Vous savez où est Lily ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question les portes de la Grande salle firent un vol plané jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse. Et là, dans l'embrasure de celles-ci des silhouettes portant de longue cape noire avaient sortit leurs baguettes...James fit de même suivant l'exemple des professeurs mais son geste se suspendit quand il vit une autre personne à la taille plus fine et plus élancée...

-Non...souffla James

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

à suivre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voila, un autre chapitre de fait !!

Vous aurez la suite bientôt, j'essayerai de la faire le plus vite possible...

Et oui, demain c'est la rentrée pour moi !! Je rentre en troisième, donc mes chapitres seront plus espacés...j'espère que vous me comprenez !!

Merci pour les reviews !! J'espère en recevoir encore, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous adore

Sirius69


	10. A chaque bal, une histoire, partie 2

**Chapitre 9 : A chaque bal, une histoire…**

**2ème partie :**

-Vous savez où est Lily ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question les portes de la Grande salle firent un vol plané jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse. Et là, dans l'embrasure de celles-ci des silhouettes portant de longues capes noires avaient sortit leurs baguettes…James fit de même suivant l'exemple des professeurs mais son geste se suspendit quand il vit une autre personne à la taille plus fine et plus élancée…

-Non…souffla James

James ne pouvait pas y croire, Lily, sa Lily se trouvait avec ces tueurs. Elle abordait un sourire carnassier et portait une longue robe en velours pourpre qui lui saillait à merveille…James secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et regarda la réaction des professeurs. Ceux-ci étaient bouches bées et fixaient la rousse avec de grands yeux, ils étaient aussi médusés que la plupart des élèves. La jeune fille s'avança, les silhouettes encapuchonnées s'écartaient pour lui laisser le passage vide et abaissaient la tête par respect. Une fois que l'adolescente fut devant la table des professeurs selle s'exclama d'une voix rauque, différente et glaciale...que James ne lui connaissait pas…

-Tut, tut, tut…Mon très cher Albus, tu organises une petite fête pour Noël et tu ne m'invites même pas, je suis vraiment déçu…

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'une invitation pour venir, n'est ce pas _Tom_…

Il y eu un « TILT » dans la tête de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Donc, c'était Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, ce fils de pu (ralala James, faut pas dire de grossiertés y'a des yeux sensibles ici)…mais comment est-ce possible…Comment cet assassin pouvait se trouver dans le corps de sa belle ? C'était impossible et pourtant, Dumbledore ne se trompait jamais, alors que se passait-il à la fin?

-Tu essayes comme toujours de me faire sortir de mes gonds…Pathétique…

Les yeux émeraudes de Lily balayèrent la salle puis posa son regard sur les professeurs qui, baguettes levées, toisaient les intrus.

-Crois-tu vraiment que vous serez à la hauteur de mes troupes ? Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes que dix grands sorciers (elle montra les professeurs) avec une bande de rejetons qui ne savent même pas tenir une baguette…

-Tom, ton plus grand défaut est et sera toujours ton incapacité à faire confiance à la force intérieur de chacun, tu ne vois que le pouvoir qui sort de ce bout de bois et non notre plus grande puissance qui se trouve la …dit Dumbledore en posant sa main sur son cœur. Tu dis que je suis pathétique mais je pense que tu te trompes de cible c'est plutôt toi…le…

Dumbledore ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva expulsé contre le mur avec un grand bruit sonore. Comme si c'était un signal, les hommes de Tom (bah oui on est intime maintenant) attaquèrent les professeurs et les élèves les plus courageux se mirent à travers de leur chemin.

James venait de lancer un « stupéfix » sur un énième mangemort (c'est ce qu'il avais déduit…). Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'une bonne partie des mangemorts gisaient à terre inconscient tandis que les professeurs terminaient le travail. Il chercha des yeux son frère de cœur et le vit assis sur une chaise lançant des sortilèges à tout bout de champs d'un air ennuyé. James sourit. Il vit que Dumbledore avait sa baguette pointée sur Voldemort (Lily en fait), pareil pour ce dernier. Le visage de Lily aborda un sourire de vainqueur, tandis que le directeur levait un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Tes foutus compères et élèves ont attaqué des être innocents tut tut tut, c'est pas très gentil ça…Les pauvres…ricana la voix glaciale

-Qu'insinues-tu Tom ? Demanda Dumbledore sans voir qu'autour d'eux des silhouettes plus grandes encapuchonnées dans une étoffe noire approchaient.

D'un claquement de main les capes noires des personnes étendues sur le sol disparurent. Dumbledore et tous les autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce n'était pas des mangemorts comme le pensait la plupart des élèves mais c'étaient les personnes disparues depuis deux jours…

-Oh mon dieu Franck !! s'exclama Alice en s'approchant de son cavalier

Les autres l'imitèrent et s'accroupirent vers le corps inerte de leur cavalier toutes aussi inquiète les unes que les autres. James observait cette scène en faisant le rapport entre Lily et les garçons…C'était elle qui avait fait tout ça, grâce à un de ses baisers. Personne ne vit les silhouettes approchées.

-Tom, mais comment ? demanda Dumbledore qui avait été neutralisé par un puissant sort de ligotement.

-Il faut dire que cette stupide Sang de bourbe m'a été très utile…

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça espèce de face de serpent ! s'exclama James qui était sortit du groupement d'élèves baguette levée sur Lily.

-Oh, le preux chevalier à la petite princesse…es-tu assez fort pour la sauver des griffes du vilain serpent ?? _Endoloris_

James se plia en deux mais n'abaissa pas les yeux une seule fois, il fixait ceux émeraude de Lily.

-Je t'aime…souffla t-il

-Quoi ?! Demanda Lily en arrêtant le sort et en regardant James incrédule.

-Je t'aime ! répéta James un peu plus fort

Cette fois Lily recula.

-Capturez-les…prononça difficilement celle-ci d'une voix neutre ni glaciale ni douce

Des sorts sortirent de la pénombre de la salle, des corps tombaient sous l'effet du « _Petrificus Totalus_ ». James sentit qu'on l'agrippait durement par les bras, il tomba à genoux et regarda autour de lui d'un air impuissant. Il vit que Sirius essayait de se débattre pour secourir Sam, Cathy sur les genoux d'un Remus au regard sévère dirigé contre un mangemort qui les tenait à sa merci. Il vit les professeurs et le reste des élèves immobiles sur le sol. Les premières aux troisièmes années eux, sont tranquillement dans leur lit… Il vit sa Lily s'approcher de Dumbledore baguette levée et le regard menaçant… Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse ne sachant que faire.

-Alors vieux fou, on ne dit plus rien ?? Un dernier mot avant que tu ne partes rejoindre les autres grands sorciers que j'ai tués avant toi ?

-Tu es pathétique Tom...

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de la rousse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mots de mort…

-Lily arrête !! cria James en se débattant avec le mangemort qui le tenait.

-Tais-toi Potter !!

-Lily, tu es plus forte que lui, bats-toi !!

-Je…je ne peux pas…dit la douce voix de Lily (donc pas Voldie) en se prenant la tête entre ses mains

-Si tu le peux, j'ai confiance en toi !!

-Mais faite le taire !!! reprit la voix glaciale

Le mangemort qui tenait James lui assena un coup de coude sous lequel James perdit conscience. Dumbledore vit la Gryffondor se diriger vers lui, elle ouvrit la bouche. Dumbledore sourit. « _Avada.._ » Le sort ne fut jamais terminé, une silhouette avait poussé la rousse un peu plus loin. Le directeur se débattit avec la magie de Tom. Il parvint à se détacher de ces liens magiques. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui : les élèves étaient pour la plupart pétrifié, les autres regardait la horde de mangemorts avec peur. Le sorcier leva sa baguette et anéanti les mangemorts un par un (ne vous inquiété pas, il les tue pas) quelques uns réussirent à partir mais très peu, les autres seront envoyés à Azkaban, sans préavis…

James venait de reprendre conscience, il sentit l'emprise du mangemort se relâcher, il en profita pour lui mettre un coup de tête ce qui eut pour effet de mettre K.O le sorcier. Il vit Lily prononcer le sort il se leva et la poussa pour qu'elle ne puisse terminer.

Ils se relevèrent tout deux mais Lily fut la première à dégainer sa baguette et à présent elle menaçait James.

-Tu vas le regretter !! siffla la voix glaciale

-Lily je t'aime, souffla James. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui ce sera sans regret…parce que j'ai eu le bonheur de t'avoir rencontrer, ma vie à pris tout un sens dès le moment ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur James en s'approchant petit à petit.

-Ferme-la !! cria la voix glaciale en sentant que les mots du jeune homme avaient un effet sur son hôte. Lily se battait depuis le début pour chasser cette présence, mais celle-ci était plus forte, et la rousse était affaibli à cause de tout…Les mots de James était pour elle une bouée de secours, elle la saisie.

-Lily…murmura James qui était à présent à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi…soufflai la douce voix de Lily

James sourit et s'approcha un peu plus, ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa et la rousse répondit à son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent ardemment comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si le temps était compté…Lily abaissa sa baguette et la lâcha. A bout de souffle ils stoppèrent leur baiser. James en posa un sur le front pâle de Lily. Cette dernière à bout de force, s'évanouit….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

à suivre

Dsl pour le retard

Bon je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre, mais il fallait que je termine ce jour de bal !!  
Le prochain j'espère sera meilleure

Bisous

Sirius69


	11. Un souvenir effacé, mais pas oublié

_**Je t'ai toujours aimé**_

**Auteur** : Sirius69

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Lily apparaît dans la grande salle au beau milieu du bal. Mais à la grande surprise générale, ce n'est pas sa douce voix qu'on entend, mais une voix glaciale caractéristique de celle de vous-savez-qui…Ne sachant que faire, James tente le tout pour le tout et, au moment ou Voldemort, via la bouche de Lily, allait prononcer les mots fatals, le Gryffondor poussa la rousse. Grâce aux doux mots de James et à sa volonté de vaincre, Lily réussi à faire disparaître l'emprise de Voldemort, elle avoue à James qu'elle l'aime et ils s'embrassent….

**Chapitre 10 : Un souvenir effacé mais pas oublié…**

James tenait la douce main de Lily, cela faisait à présent deux jours, deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Durant ces deux jours, les élèves avaient carrément oublié l'intrusion de Voldemort via le corps de Lily. Dumbledore y était forcément pour quelque chose…Tout le monde était sortit indemne, tout le monde ou presque. Lily était plus pâle qu'un fantôme, on aurait dit qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Elle respirait à peine et son organisme rejetait toute la nourriture qu'on lui donnait. Durant ces deux jours James était resté à son chevet, il restait là, immobile pendant des heures à observer la rousse. On aurait même put le confondre avec une statue. Durant ces même deux jours, James était resté seul, tous les autres étaient retournés chez leur famille respective pour Noël. Durant la convalescence de l'adolescente, James avait su, en regardant cette dernière, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Dès son réveil il les répètera, ces mots si doux à dire et à entendre. « Je t'aime »…

-Mr Potter, vous devriez aller vous reposer, ce n'est pas en restant ici que vous l'aiderez…Je vous appellerait quand il y aura du nouveau ok ? dit Mme Pomfresh d'un vois douce

-Oui, oui, laissez moi cinq petites minutes…souffla James

Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et la porta à sa bouche, il la baisa. Comme dans un rêve, Lily réagit, un petit rien du tout, mais elle réagit. Elle avait effectué une petite pression avec la main que tenait James. James n'en revenait pas, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, elle s'était enfin réveillée !! Le Gryffondor approcha son visage de celui de Lily et déposa un baiser rempli d'amour sur ces lèvres pâles et froides. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, James sentit l'envie pressante de parler à Lily, sans doute plus pour se réconforter lui-même que l'endormie. D'une voix rauque mais douce il prononça :

-Je sais que tu ne risques pas de m'entendre ma Lils, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que vivre sans toi m'est impossible désormais. Une vie sans toi n'en ai pas une, pour connaître le mot aimer, il aurait fallu te rencontrer et c'est mon cas. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi. James rit légèrement. C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ?? A onze ans, tomber amoureux ? Tu devais te dire que j'étais un gamin prétentieux, vaniteux et blagueur. Et bien tu avais raison. J'étais ce gamin. Mais sans l'avoir choisi, ce môme est tombé amoureux d'une certaine rousse. On ne choisit pas notre destin, nous ne sommes q'un pion sur un grand échiquier. Et moi j'étais le pion de mon cœur : il m'a mené jusqu'à toi. Au fil de toutes ces années, j'ai appris à t'aimer d'avantage si c'était possible et durant toutes ces années, toi, tu as appris à me mépriser de plus en plus. Je méritais sans doute cette haine sans nom et je méritais également d'être heureux...Mais je l'étais, j'étais heureux. J'étais heureux quand je te voyais, j'étais heureux quant tu souriais, j'étais heureux quand tu me parlais – même si c'était pour me crier dessus – j'étais tout simplement heureux quant toi tu étais heureuse…La vie sans toi n'a plus de goût, sans tes yeux je suis aveugle, sans tes mots je m'égards, sans toi il n'y a pas de moi, tout simplement parce que…je t'aime…Je sais que ces simples paroles ne valent rien pour toi mais je voulais tout simplement que tu saches tout ça. A la fin du bal, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, peut être était-ce sous le coup de l'émotion mais malgré ça, ces mots sont restés encrés dans mon cœur, ils le resteront pour toujours et à jamais…

James déposa un autre baiser sur les fines lèvres de la rousse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, il se retourna une dernière fois et se rendit dans la grande salle, c'était l'heure de déjeuner.

Dans l'infirmerie, après le départ de James, la jeune fille ouvrit faiblement

les yeux. Ils avaient retrouvé leur lueur et, à présent ils pétillaient de joie. Avec quelques difficultés, Lily porta sa main à sa bouche, là où James avait déposer un baiser remplie de tendresse et d'amour quelques instants plus tôt. Lily esquissa un petit sourire qui en disait long.

-Oh, Miss Evans, vous êtes enfin réveillée !!!s'exclama Mme Pomfresh en voyant sa patiente les yeux ouverts. Comment vous sentez-vous ??

-Je…je me sens toute engourdie et j'ai un affreux mal de tête…répondit cette dernière en se redressant sur son oreiller.

-Bien restez-la - bah je ne peux pas trop bouger pensa Lily toujours un sourire collé au visage - je vais vous chercher de quoi guérir tout ça !! termina l'infirmière avant de se diriger dans son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard et plusieurs potions de guérison ingurgitées, Lily se sentait beaucoup mieux. A présent, elle se trouvait en présence de Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh et James.

-Donc, Miss Evans vous ne vous souvenez pas des évènements passés il y a deux jours ?? demanda Dumbledore

-Non, je…je ne me souviens de rien…dit Lily d'une toute petite voix

-Absolument de rien ?? redemanda James

-Nan, désolé…Le visage de James s'obscurcir

-Votre ami ici présent a passé ces deux jours à votre chevet, il prenait soin de vous alors que tous les autres sont chez eux pour Noël…Vous avez de la chance, vous devriez être contente. Dit Dumbledore en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Je le suis…confirma Lily en fixant James et en lui faisant son plus beau sourire auquel James répondit.

-Bien, si vous en avez fini, j'aimerais que vous partiez, cette jeune fille à besoin de repos…

-Quand pourra t-elle sortir Pompom ?

-Demain je pense…

-Bien, alors à demain Miss Evans !

-A demain…

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du soleil, Lily sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle avait reprit toutes ces couleurs, et avait l'air en meilleure forme que ces derniers jours. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la tour des Gryffondors. La salle commune était vide, normale étant donné que le jour venait de se lever. La rousse monta dans son dortoir, personne. La jeune fille se frappa intérieurement, c'est évident qu'il n'y avait personne, ils étaient tous chez eux pour les fêtes !

Lily se dirigea vers le grand miroir près de son lit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait

meilleure forme. Elle toucha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et sourit comme une petite fille de cinq ans. Elle tripota ses joues pour leur donner plus de couleur. Elle fit avec sa tête des cercles pour le dégourdir un peu. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit un quelque chose sur celui-ci. Elle approcha sa main droite et chercha l'endroit de son mal. Elle toucha une petite bosse invisible à l'œil nu mais accessible au toucher. Cette bosse était pourvue de deux minuscules trous, la morsure d'un serpent.

Elle se vit marcher lentement vers la forêt interdite, s'enfoncer un peu plus.

Elle vit un serpent et puis plus rien. Elle avait encore des flashs de ses actions pendant que…que Voldemort avait une emprise sur elle. Elle se voyait embrasser un garçon, jamais le même. Elle se vit entrer dans la grande salle, menaçant Dumbledore, se faisant projeté un peu plus loin par une personne…

-James…souffla Lily les larmes aux yeux.

Elle entendait James lui murmurer des mots doux, pour l'aider à chasser Voldemort de son esprit. Elle le vit s'approcher, dire « Je t'aime », elle s'entendait répondre par un « moi aussi »…Lily rougit de plus belle, oui c'est vrai elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit, mais cet épisode de sa vie doit être effacé. Il sera effacé mais pas oublié…

Lily ne vit pas James de toute la journée, on aurait dit qu'il l'évitait…Elle passa donc tout son temps à la bibliothèque à chercher tout et n'importe quoi. Elle vit les quelques élèves qui avaient décidé de rester à l'école. La vie avait reprit son cours…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily venait de remonter dans son dortoir, elle avait trop mangé ce soir là ; elle allait exploser si ça continuait !!! Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea. Elle se releva et alla vers la fenêtre grande ouverte. La rousse ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le vent souffler dans ses cheveux de feu, elle sentit la douce brise apporter une odeur exquise à ses narines. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un petit manteau qu'elle enfila. Une petite promenade dans le parc ne lui fera pas de mal bien au contraire…

James avait essayé d'éviter Lily, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi en fait...La nuit venait de tomber il y a peu de temps, il décida de faire un tour dehors pour réfléchir. Il était à présent en hauteur sur un arbre, il pensait, il pensait à tout et à rien, il pensait à Lily. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, James entendit des bruits de pas. Il regarda qui cela pouvait bien être et failli tomber de son perchoir en reconnaissant la forme qui se mouvait juste en dessous de lui.

Lily était arrivée près du lac de l'école, elle soupira. Elle pensait à James, que se passait-il avec lui ?? Toujours comme par hasard, Lily entendit du brut au dessus de sa tête, une feuille puis une autre tomba.

-Qui est la ? s'exclama Lily

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi...répondit James en descendant de son arbre.

-Ah, bonsoir James, ça va ?? demanda Lily en souriant

-Bah heu, oui…et toi ? Lily hocha la tête. On va s'asseoir ? nouvel hochement de tête.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, nos deux jeunes gens restaient taciturnes ne sachant que dire l'un l'autre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient approchés, leur main se touchait presque, mais aucun ne voulait passer les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Pourtant ce fut James qui brisa ce silence.

-Ta famille ne te manque pas trop ?

-Eh bien, il n'y a que ma sœur qui entre parenthèse me traite de monstre me déteste, et mes parents je les adore mais j'ai besoin de prendre du recul vis à vis d'eux et puis on s'envoie des lettres c'est suffisant…répondit Lily. Et toi ? pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné chez toi pour Noël ?

-Heu, bah en ça à balbutier James. Bon Lily, il faut que je te dise, si je suis resté ici c'était pour être avec toi, Lily, je – la rousse trembla à cause du léger vent qui venait de souffler, la nuit commençait à se rafraîchir… - tu sais, on devrait rentrer, il commence à faire froid ! termina James en se levant.

Lily l'imita et le suivit jusqu'au château en n'écoutant que le bruissement de l'herbe sous leurs pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors en faisant attention à ne pas rencontrer Miss Teigne ou Rusard.

Une fois passé le tableau de la grosse dame Lily et James s'arrêtèrent et se

regardèrent un moment.

-Bon je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir… dit Lily en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

-Oui, bonne nuit…répondit James en faisant de même (mais dans celui des gars)

James posa son pied sur la première marche puis se retourna vers la jeune fille. Il pris son courage à demain et interpella la rousse d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

-Oui ?? demanda Lily en se posta devant lui

-Et bien, je ne suis pas rentré chez moi pour Noël parce que…parce que je voulais rester avec toi…Je voulais rester avec toi parce que…parce que je t'aime…James avait prononcé tout ça en portant un grand intérêt à ses chaussures, une fois sa tirade terminer il se retourna vivement et commença à monter les marches.

-James ? le concerné se retourna.

Et comme dans un rêve, Lily l'attira vers elle en prenant son écharpe (à James) et en l'amenant vers elle. Elle murmura un « moi aussi » avait de poser ses délicates lèvres sur celles de l'attrapeur. James d'abord surprit finit pas répondre à son baiser et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. James restait gaga devant ce qui venait de se passer. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Allez, cette fois il faut aller dormir…reprit Lily en partant vers son dortoir pour de bon. Ah et en fait, la prochaine fois que tu voudras m'embrasser attend que je sois consciente…Elle sourit en voyant un James tout gêné ne sachant que dire. Sur ce elle se retira dans ses appartements laissant son beau prince charmant.

Cette nuit la, nos deux adolescents dormirent un sourire collé au visage rêvant à l'un et à l'autre. Demain sera magnifique…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§A suivre…

Voila !!

Comme promis le dixième chapitre est très vite arrivé !!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!

Je posterais le prochain avant Noël, on va dire que c'est mon pitit cadeau même si ce n'est po énorme…

Sirius69


	12. Noël sur la tourelle

_**Je t'ai toujours aimé**_

**Auteur** : Sirius69

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Lily se réveille à l'infirmerie où James est à son chevet. Un peu plus tôt, ce dernier lui un fait un discours sur ses sentiments pour elle. Dans la soirée James révèle à Lily qu'il est resté à Poudlard (pour les vacances de Noël) pour elle parce qu'il l'aimait. Celle-ci avant que le brun n'aille se coucher le rattrape et l'embrasse. Un baiser passionné durant lequel tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux n'existait plus il y avait James et Elle, juste eux…

**Chapitre 11 : Noël sur la tourelle**

James ouvrit les yeux et sourit en sentant un poids à côté de lui. Que Dieu bénisse les orages !!!

**FLASHBACK **

James était allé se doucher, ça lui faisait toujours du bien de sentir l'eau chaude sur son corps. Dehors, il entendait les orages qui grondaient plus fort qu'à l'accoutumer. Il sourit niaisement en repensant à ces derniers jours…des jours tout bonnement magnifiques, des jours passés avec sa Lily. Ralala le rêve quoi….Un énorme orage se fit entendre ce qui décida James à sortir enfin de la salle de bain. Il balaya le dortoir des yeux, bien sur celui-ci était vide. Il enfila un boxer puis enleva la serviette qui se trouvait autour de sa taille. Il posa son petit popotain sur son lit. Petit grognement. Tiens, depuis quand sa grogne un lit ? James se retourna en arquant un sourcil. Pour la première fois il remarqua la bosse sous la couverture. Il toucha cette dernière, celle-ci émit un autre gémissement.

-C'est qui ? (Plus débile que ça tu meurs)

Le jeune homme vit la couverture se baisser pour laisser découvrir une masse de cheveux roux. Deux petites mains tenaient la couverture, celles-ci s'arrêtèrent au niveau du nez. James devina très bien la couleur émeraudes de ces yeux. Le tableau était trop trognon, ce qui fit esquisser un énorme sourire à James.

-Mais ma Lily que fais-tu ici ?

-Bah heu, je me sentais un peu seul dans mon immense dortoir…et heu je …

Un autre éclair retentit, plus fort que les autres, un autre éclair et plus de tête rousse. En effet, Lily était retournée sous la couette. James sourit encore plus. Comme la rousse, il alla sous la couverture et fixa ses yeux bruns dans ceux verts de Lily.

-Miss Evans, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur des orages…

-Bah heu nan !!Où vas tu trouver des idées aussi bêtes…

-Lily Evans…James haussa légèrement la voix

-Bon, oui c'est vrai j'ai une sainte horreur des orages !

-Fais attention, cette information risque de mettre en péril ton image…

-Pas si je te soudoie…dit malicieusement Lily

-Ah oui et comment ?

-Comme ça…souffla Lily avant de l'embrasser, James approfondit ce dernier

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lily bougea légèrement avant d'ouvrir à son tour les yeux. Elle fut accueillie par un tendre baiser de la part de son amoureux.

-Bien dormi ? demanda la rousse

-Bah oui, si on enlève le fait que tu ronflais, que tu prenais toute la couverture et que tu me réclamais sans cesse pendant ton sommeil, je savais pas que tu étais aussi dépendantes de moi !! Pour ces remarques James eut droit à un coussin en pleine figure. Méeuh, aucun humour de bon matin !! Tu es dangereuse quand tu t'y mets ma Lils.

-Et oui c'est les risques du métier !! Il fallait y penser à deux fois avant de vouloir sortir avec moi !!!

-Et crois moi, je ne regrette rien…Dit James avant de l'embrasser.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

James était accroupi sur le sol enneigé à la recherche de la barrette de Lily qu'elle avait soit disant perdu.

-Mon ange t'es sur qu tu as perdu ta…commença James en se retournant coupé par la suite par un énorme truc blanc gelé…Le jeune homme se leva et secoua sa tête pour chasser la neige froide. Il r'ouvrit les yeux et constata que son agresseur ou plutôt agresseuse était partis en courant pour se cacher il ne sait où…Lily, si tu croit m'échapper comme ça tu te trompes…On ne m'appelle pas James Potter pour rien !! Personne ne s'en sort vivant après m'avoir jeté une boule de neige et même si cette personne est ma petite amie !! continua James en avança prudemment.

Lily après avoir lancé son projectile sur James courut le plus vite qu'elle le pu derrière la première cachette qu'elle vit qui entre parenthèse était un arbre près du lac. Elle entendit James faire son speech du macho qui se laisse pas faire comme ça. La rousse soupira en tournant la tête de droite à gauche tout en ayant un léger sourire devant le comportement du brun. Elle entendait les pas de ce dernier se rapprocher doucement.

James se dirigeait vers un arbre près du lac là où quelques secondes plu tôt il avait entendu un petit soupir. Il avança tout doucement. Encore quelques centimètres et…

-Je te tiens !! s'exclama James en referma ses bras sur bah sur rien. Il regarda autour de lui et vit la rousse marcher sur le lac gelé en fait elle marchait pas, elle glissait…Tiens comme elle fait ça ??

James s'engagea à son tour sur le lac il avança prudemment avant de glisser. Il entendit au loin le rire cristallin de Lily.

Lily vit James s'avancer sur le lac. Sachant éperdument qu'il allait se gamelle et se faire très mal, Lily en tant que petite amie hyper dévouée pour son chéri ne fit rien…C'est en rigolant que la rousse vit James tombé et se faire extrêmement mal !!

-Ah et tu trouves ça drôle toi !! hurla James à l'autre bout du lac.

Lily patina jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir répondre.

-Quoi tu n'aimes pas ?? un grognement lui répondit. Ah quel rabat-joie ! Tu veux de l'aide ? James marmonna dans sa barbe- tiens ça a une barbe maintenant ?- Bon alors je prend ça pour un non, tant pis pour toi…

Après que James se soit levé et soit retombé par la suite pour la 15445164ème fois Lily se décida enfin à l'aider. Elle agita sa baguette et fi apparaître des patins à glace aux pieds de James.

-Ah et c'est censé m'aider à me relever ?

-Oh, arrête de râler et viens gros bêta !! s'exclama Lily en l'aidant à se lever.

C'est ainsi que Lily et James patinèrent ensemble presque comme de vrai pro (g dit presque). A présent le soleil se couchait en diffusant de magnifiques couleurs, il dîner dans la grande salle allait débuter…

La grande salle était décorée aux couleurs de Noël en son milieu était disposé d'une table unique entouré par une vingtaine de chaise tous occupés pas des professeurs ou des élèves.

Après dîner Lily et James sortirent en amoureux et se dirigèrent vers l'aile est du château puis débouchèrent sur une petite tourelle. D'ici on avait une parfaite vu sur l'ensemble du parc de Poudlard et de là, on arrivait à voir les étoiles. James fit apparaître une couverture sur laquelle lui et Lily s'allongèrent. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en ponctuant leurs phrases par de longs baisers langoureux.

Minuit sonna, minuit arriva. James se releva soudainement devant une Lily stupéfaite par cette brute action.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda la rousse

-Ahana, tu voudrais bien le savoir pitite curieuse !!

-James…minauda Lily

-Bon, ok, ferme les yeux

Lily s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps James sortit de sa poche une boîte de velours rouge. Il l'ouvrit avant de souffler :

-Joyeux Noël ma Lils

Lily ouvrit les yeux et resta ébaillie par le contenu de la boîte.

-James c'est magnifique…tu n'aurais pas du…

-Nan Lily, ce n'est rien, aucun bijou ne sera assez beau pour représenter un dixième de ta beauté…souffla James.

Il prit le collier (NDA : rah, vs avez cru que c'était une bague !! Nan ? nan. Zut !! Méeuh, vous auriez pu faire semblant quand même !!). Celui-ci était en or blanc avec un pendentif en forme de cœur cerné de diamants étincelants. James le passa autour du cou de la rousse après avoir finit il se mit à baiser ce dernier en provocant de petits rires de la part de l'adolescente dû aux chatouillements que provoquaient ceux-ci.

Vers les deux heures du matin Lily et James se retrouvèrent enlacés, endormi l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des canapés de la tour des griffons….

-Tu crois qu'on devrait les réveiller ? demanda une voix

-Bah je crois que tu viens de le faire avec ta voix Pet' !! répondit une autre

-Chuut vous deux, sinon vous allez définitivement les réveiller…

-Ah ils sont pô mignon comme ça l'un contre l'autre ?

C'est à ce moment là que choisi James et Lily pour se réveiller. Devant, penchés, se trouvaient cinq têtes.

-Alors bien dormi ? demanda malicieusement Sirius

A suivre…

Voila

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dsl il c rien passé d'extraordinaire !!

Bisous

Sirius69

JOYEUX NOËL

Et

BONNE ANNEE…

Ps : Et n'oubliez, pas, le plus beau des cadeaux est celui qui vient du cœur…


	13. SI amour rime avec toujours, ALors amiti...

_**Je t'ai toujours aimé**_

**Auteur** : Sirius69

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **James et Lily, à présent ensemble (si, si, je vous jure !!!), fête Noël sur une tourelle. Notre amoureux du jour offre à sa belle un magnifique collier. Ils dorment l'un contre l'autre sur un des divans de la Salle commune. Le lendemain, ils se font réveiller par cinq énergumènes…

**Chapitre 12 : Si Amour rime avec toujours,**

**Alors Amitié rime avec éternité…**

**Pour toujours et à jamais….**

Passe le temps, passent les jours, passent les nuits...Passe aussi le vie, passe aussi la mort…Le temps continuait son long chemin vers l'infinie, il ne s'arrêtait pas. On voyait défiler le jour, suivit de peu par la nuit. Ils faisaient tout deux la course pour savoir lequel d'entre eux atteindraient le soleil en premier.

Poudlard était la vie, tout le monde riait, tout le monde dansait et tout le monde faisait la fête. L'insouciance de l'enfance me direz-vous ? Peut être… Une enfance Ô combien magnifique entre tous ces murs, bien protégé du monde extérieur, bien protégé de _lui_....

_Lui…Lui_ qui, par la simple prononciation de son nom effrayait les plus grands. _Lui _qui terrorisait autant les sorciers que les moldus, _lui _qui avait des yeux rouge sang, _lui_ qui prenait les sucettes des enfants, _lui_ qui grimaçait à l'appelle de son vrai prénom…_Tom Elvis Jedusor_…_Tom Elvis Jedusor_…On te chuchote par peur, retourne d'où tu viens ou tu mourras. Tu mourras des mains de celui qui naîtra de ceux qui, par trois fois t'auront défié. Celui qui naîtra quant le soleil touchera la terre le dernier jour du septième mois…_le dernier jour du septième mois_…n'oublie pas…

La mort….ce doux mot (mais oui et moi chui le pape !! ralala mais qui a écrit ça ??). On finit tous par mourir un jour n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qui se passait dehors…Ils mourraient, ils mourraient tous…La dernière chose qu'ils voyaient était une lumière verte, un vert si aveuglant, un vert émeraude ? La dernière chose qu'ils entendaient était des ricanements, ces ricanements de fou, ces ricanements qui vous donnaient une soudaine envie d'aller écouter de l'opéra…_son_ ricanement ? Peut t'être que oui, peut être que non…Qui vivra verra…Mais eux ne verront jamais, il ne vivrons plus, Ils meurent d'un simple coup de baguette, d'une simple formule…_Avada Kedavra_…_Avada Kedavra_… N'oubliez pas…Car _lui _n'oubliera _jamais_…_jamais_…

-Et n'oubliez pas…jamais…finit Dumbledore avant de libérer les élèves.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la Grande salle. Il était 20h30. Ils étaient le 30 juin. Ils étaient à un jour de quitter Poudlard, à un jour de voir le monde dehors, de voler de leurs propres ailes, d'entrevoir la triste vérité qui les entoure, bien sûr je parle dans ce cas pour nos chers 7ème années…Pour nos chers Maraudeurs, pour elle…

-Ralala…dire que c'est notre dernière année, dès demain, nous volerons de nos propres ailes, nous affronterons les géants du travail, les hauts et les bas de la vie…Ô pourquoi monde cruelle !! poéta Sirius d'une manière heu très comment dire…très ridicule…

-Sirius mon chéri, contente-toi d'être beau et tais toi, aie pitié de nous pauvre mortel….dit sarcastiquement Sam

-La mon ange tu te moques de moi ! dit Sirius un doigt en l'air

-Nan et t'a deviné sa tout seul ? Suis-je aussi transparente que ça ? ironisa Sam. Sirius bouda.

-Mon cher Patmol, tu te fait mener par le bout du nez…ralala l'amour rend fou.

-Et toi avec Lils tu t'es pas vu !! railla gentiment le dit Patmol

-Méeuh….tonton Siri est michant avec moi !!! pleurnicha James

-Roh mais sa suffit Jamesie sinon tu seras privé de dessert...

-M'en fiche…Et pis d'abord t'es même pô ma moman !! T'es beaucoup trop poilus et ma mère au moins a pas de poil au menton tralalalalère….

S'en suivit une longue chamaillerie purement et durement puéril MADE IN JAMES ET SIRIUS ici présent !!! Lily, Sam, Cathy et Peter riait aux éclats, Remus quant à lui avait un léger sourire mais tournait la tête de droite à gauche avec un air désolé. « Ils sont irrécupérables ces deux là !! » pensa-t-il. Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait des crampes au ventre.

Cette douleur, toujours et encore elle…depuis ce jour…Depuis ce jour c'était toujours la même chose, elle sentait un léger picotement là….Là ou le reptile avait planté ses crocs, là ou elle avait sentit ces dents entrer dans sa nuque…Elle avait mal et personne n'en savait rien. A quoi cela aurait-il servit ? A rien….Depuis ce jour tout à changé mais ni elle ni les autres ne le sait, jamais…ou peut-être bientôt qui sait ? Ca brûlait, ça brûlait tellement…Lily s'arrêta. Elle s'arrêta, car elle avait trop mal, elle ne savait pas pourquoi…En fait si mais elle ne voulait pas s'avoir.

James sentant que Lily s'était arrêté fit de même. Il la regarda se masser le cou, il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Mon ange ça va ? s'inquiéta James

-Heum…moui, juste mal au cou rien de grave ne t'en fait pas…sourit Lily

James répondit à son sourire et s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Lily sourit tout contre la bouche de son gryffondor préféré. James mit son bras sur les épaules de la rousse et d'un pas conquérant reprit la marche.

-Dépêchons-nous, je ne voudrais pas que Sirius fasse –encore- une bêtise…

Quant ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune à moitié vide, ils rejoignirent le petit groupe qui se prélassait sur les divans devant le feu flamboyant. James s'assit avec Lily sur ses genoux, cette dernière mis sa tête contre son torse et fixa le feu…

-Mes amis, nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour…

-Patmol commence pas…dit Remus craignant le pire

-…nous dire au revoir en cette douce nuit…

-Patmol…

-…à Poudlard. Comme à chaque fois le chemin était long et semé d'embûches mais c'est en aplouhpoupou….Sirius enleva le coussin qui lui obstruait la vue et assassina Remus du regard. Le lycanthrope avait un autre coussin en main et souffla dessus (vs savez comme les cow-boys kan z'on fini de faire pan pan cul cul o méchant) d'un air satisfait.

-Bien joué Rem' !! s'exclama Sam en faisant une tape m'en cinq avec le dit ami de Sirius.

-Bon, vous là-bas, vous arrêtez de vous bisouillez toute la journée ?? demanda Sirius en posant son regard sur Lily et James

-Beurk, c'est gore…dit Peter en faisant un geste de dégoût.

-Bah en fait c'est tout l'effet de baiser, savait tu que…

C'est ainsi que Sirius commença une longue conversation sur le pourquoi du comment du parce que du baiser, ponctué par des démonstrations très heu explicite avec Sam – qui entre parenthèse s'en plaignait pas. Remus remarquant que Cathy n'avait pipé mot depuis le début, lui embrassa le front.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je sais que Sirius monopolise la conversation – pas très intelligemment mais bon – mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu restes aussi taciturne. A quoi tu penses ?

-Nan je me disais que si sa se trouve c'est la dernière fois qu'on est ensemble…enfin je veux dire nous sept, si ça se trouve on sera plus jamais réunis comme aujourd'hui…Lily et James vont sans doute vivre ensemble, ils feront tout d'eux une carrière d'auror et donc seront trop occupés, Sam va faire une intermédiaire entre les moldus et les sorciers, Sirius fera aussi une carrière d'Aurore, toi tu luttera contre ta condition de loup-garou, Peter fera ce dont il a toujours rêvé et moi j'irai en France pour mes études de médicomages…Et nous, dans tout ça où sommes nous ? Nos délires ensembles, réunis comme aujourd'hui ? C'est au moment de se séparer que je me rends compte que tout ça me manquera, je voulais juste graver cette scène…Une petite larme coula sur la joue de Cathy, une larme que Remus s'empressa de chasser par un baiser. Les autres avaient arrêté de parler et ils avaient tous écouté…Lily réagit la première et se jeta littéralement sur son amie.

-Bien sûr qu'on se reverra !!

-Et je te jure qu'on sera une nouvelle fois tous ensemble – bien sûr sans le taré qui me sert de petit ami- !! dit à son tout Sam en imitant Lily

Ils s'étreignirent tous, c'est magique, Poudlard était magique, Poudlard allait leur manquer….

Encore cette douleur elle revient mais cette fois plus forte encore plus forte…

Mais Lily ne s'en souciait guère, elle était dans les bras de tous les gens qu'elle aimait et elle se sentait bien…Mais cette douleur.

Si Lily s'en aurait soucié, si Lily aurait agit tout suite, que ce serait-il passé ? Serait-ce était différent ? On ne le sais pas, personne (même moi) et on ne le saura jamais puisque ce n'est pas ce qu'à fait Lily.

Qui aurait cru que dès ce moment il serait été trop tard ? Enfin presque…Dès ce moment, au moment où le serpent avait pénétrer la peau de l'adolescente, au moment où son venin avait été mélangé à son sang, dès ce moment, Lily, notre belle rousse, était devenue dépendante de _lui_. Elle sera _sa_ propriété, à _lui_, pour toujours et à jamais…_à jamais_…

FIN !!!

Bah voila le fanfic est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus jusqu'au bout

Et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu…

Je remercie tous les revieweurs qui m'ont mis un commentaire et m'on soutenu jusqu'au bout, et merci également aux lecteurs silencieux…

A la prochaine pour une nouveau fic !!

Gros bisous

Sirius69


End file.
